


Godspeed You Stargirl, You Dragon Of Black Iron

by aenor_llelo, Alderous, Datasage, Falrisesi, InvaluableOracle



Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And They Were Brothers (Oh My God They Were Brothers), At Least One Chapter Involving People Losing Their Minds Over A Pink Car, College, Connie "What The Fuck Is Parenthood" Maheswaran, Connie Fights Someone In A Denny's Parking Lot, Connie Is Feral And Has A Knife, Cute Kids, Gems Are Still Weird And Never Stopped, Gemsong, Heartsong, Internet Being Horny, It's College So People Say Swears And Talk About NSFW Things, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, New York, Once More With Feeling: These Kids Have PTSD, Other, People Discovering The Chaos Of America, People Go To Therapy Because They're Responsible Adults, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Roommates, Social Media, Space Politics In The Background, Steven And Connie Are Married, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Texting, The Occasional Spicy Outsider POV, Vague Confused Ramblings About Polyamory, steven is a fusion, transfer students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 17,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderous/pseuds/Alderous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datasage/pseuds/Datasage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaluableOracle/pseuds/InvaluableOracle
Summary: Wake up, go to school, save the world.It's the tried and true formula that Connie's been living by since she was basically twelve. But now, facing her second year of college, she's been encouraged (read: a little bit forced) to look out for her own damn self. And she wants to- really, she does. (It's just hard, sometimes, to watch the story go on without her.)orConnie tries to have a normal school year. Well- as normal as it can ever get.
Relationships: Adya Maheswaran & Connor Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604959
Comments: 531
Kudos: 742





	1. But I Swear, I Can Take Care Of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. If you read this installment without reading the other parts, and then don't know what's going on, I can't exactly help you, friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I swear.

* * *

It had sounded fairly reasonable when Connie first brought it up.

"I think I might drop this semester."

"What?" Steven up at her, still half asleep. "Why?"

"I can't exactly go to school when we're still dealing this whole-" she gestures at their suite. "- _Moon bullshit._ "

It's nothing against the Moon, or the Selenian city itself. Selenopolis is a very nice city, it would just be _nicer_ if there was a little less Intergalactic Trial Of The Century happening at the moment. She kind of wishes it had existed a few years earlier. It would have made a nice honeymoon destination.

"I mean-"

She pauses to run her hand through his rosy curls. If she was more scientifically inclined, she'd probably steal a sample to put it under a microscope because Actual Anime Pink Hair must look _absolutely wild_ on a structural level.

(...She's stalling. Get on with it, Connie.)

"-I could still take online classes, but most of those still have precise times and required hours, and _I don't know_ if I can do that while we're working on the summit." She leans back against the headboard. "It's not that big of a deal," she lies to herself. "I can just continue next spring."

"Connie." Steven leans away from her, and _oh no_ , he's actually awake now. "Am I keeping you out of school?"

"I mean, not _really_ -"

" _Are we keeping you out of school._ "

"I-"

She pauses at the look on his face. It's not quite guilt- but it's the intense sort of look he usually reserves for a particularly Diamond-nervous Gem, and the fact that he's decided to direct it at _her_ is... kind of uncomfortable, to be honest.

"...The summit will keep me out of school."

"Okay." Steven blinks. "Go home."

_What._ "What."

"C'mon, Connie, we know how important college is to you." He raises an almost _unimpressed_ eyebrow, and the fact she can't tell if this is Sten or Vendan peeking out would be funny if she wasn't feeling a flood of anxiety right now. "You've gone off about how you need to get your bachelors' out of the way."

"I _know_ , but- I can't just _leave you_ alone during all this! What about when the trial comes around?"

"I won't _be_ alone." The trill is back in his song again. "I've got the Gems. I've got _me_." There's a soft, tired smile on his face as he takes her gently by the shoulders. "I can take care of myself. So take your time to take care of _you_ , alright? We'll still be here when you get back."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. " _Okay._ " She baps him on the face. "You better keep me updated on how stupid everyone's being, though."

"Anything for you, Biscuit."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange, isn't it? He tends to talk in plurals more often with those he's more comfortable with.  
> -  
> Welcome to Year 2 aka Connie Goes Feral: Electric Boogaloo


	2. The Unknown Legacy Of Maheswaran Delinquency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya makes her first steps in being a properly Maheswaran brand delinquent.

* * *

**CONNOR**

Do not coming to my dorm

Oh.

Did I do something wrong?

Adya.

Adya

adya what did i do

whatever i did im ver sorrry please do

nt hate me

No no it's not like that

you iddn't do anything wrong!

Didn't

heck

Only that if you are visit, you having to sign-in

and i have to follow you like stalker man All Time

And have permission the other girls

Other girls?

Other girl live same floor as me, need permission to guess

guest

Floor is like house

you visit you are have to interact with so many humans

And I know that is very scary for you

Oh. Yes, you're

right

I

thank you, for...

thinking of me? I guess

At least you wouldn't need permission from my roommate

Why? Who is the roommate?

kahaani

Oh! HAHA

that makes sense

we don't have to hang out there if it's too uncomfortable

we can always hang out somewhere else!

No I

I would like

I would like to try

It's fine if it's you, I think

With you, I mean

maybe baby steps

we can just hang out in the dorm with connie sometime

finally can watch the star wars <3

What is that, what is that Thing

at the end of that

<3

Adya what does it mean

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

ADYA

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i write connor laughing over text it has the energy of a man laughing at gunpoint and honestly that's accurate


	3. Well Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces, or so we think.

* * *

"Patricia, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Patricia pouts. "Ouch, tell me how you really feel, Connie. Thought you'd be _glad_ to see me again."

"Is this just all the same dorm girls as last year?" Connie asks. "I could have sworn I saw Bren earlier."

"I think so, mostly." Patricia rolls her eyes. "The board said something about letting people _stay together in the midst of recent traumatic events_."

"More like they didn't want the hassle of people moving dorms on top of the leftover paperwork from spring," Connie scoffs.

"Speaking of staying together," Patricia leans in with a coy smile, "I heard _someone_ finally caved and got a roommate."

"Hah, _yeah._ " Connie runs a hand over her own hair. "My cousin from India transferred here, so I'm basically being her American buddy while she gets used to things."

"Poor you. You'll have to hide your sword-"

" _Excuse me that is my work sword._ "

"-and now you can't keep sneaking your wife into your dorm overnight."

"Bold of you to assume that's going to stop me," Connie flatly retorts.

"You know what?" Patricia looks her up and down. "Fair."

* * *


	4. Diners, Drive-Ins, And Dives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya wants the real American experience.

* * *

Adya looks entirely too pleased with herself to be sitting in a Five Guys joint on a Thursday afternoon.

"Y'know," Connie breaches casually, "we could have gone literally anywhere else, _other_ than a fast food joint."

"I want to have real American experience."

"Okay," Connie laughs. "Your funeral."

And then she sees what Adya ordered.

Oh.

Oh _no._

"Adya. Adya you are going to die tonight."

Adya simply smiles with her tray of bacon cheese dog, bacon cheeseburger, and malted milkshake.

"Adya no."

"I am going to be the real American now," Adya presses on determinedly. "You can't stop me."

"Your _heart attack_ will-"

It's too late. Adya has already taken her first bite of a bacon cheese dog, and the look on her stuffed face is that of a person who has just met God.

"So _that's_ what it tastes like," Adya whispers, mystified.

"...Adya, is this the first time you've had meat?"

Adya starts chewing faster.

" _Adya NO-_ "

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

[Bacon.png]

Is this alot for humans?

probably

I believe in you

I AM STRONG

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

i was not strong

i am dying

iam dead

dead adya

someone feed my youtube channel

ARE YOU OK???

haha yeah i'm just dying

ADYA

WHY ARE YOU DYING

WHO DO I KILL

kahaani dared me to

No i didn't (-Connie)

kahaani dared me to

?

Adya failed to tell me she'd never eaten meat before

and got sick eating too much meat

(-Connie)

you can get sick eating too much of one thing?

yeah it's pretty normal (C)

i don't remember ever having this problem

That's because you Stevens are a greater biological nightmare than any

weak human illness can overcome

(C)

I Am Strong??

yes (C)

I Am Strong

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five guys was chosen in a great battle royale pole on the discord server. so many souls were lost that day...


	5. If You Think About It That Way,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it's true. Connie just doesn't really think of herself like that.

* * *

**From:** NYU Stern MVC

 **To:** Connie Maheswaran

Lady Maheswaran,

The NYU MVC would like to invite you as a guest speaker for one of our meetings. As a veteran, even if not strictly an American one, we think you would have valued insight to bring to our discussions. Someone as decorated as yourself, discussing your experiences with war and balancing a civilian life, could prove relatable and inspiring to NYU's incoming vets, and help others understand the unique struggles returning vets go through in higher education. We extend this invitation out of the highest respect for you and your achievements, in and out of the battlefield.

Awaiting your response,

The NYU Stern Military Veterans Club

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stern veterans club is a real club in nyu specifically for military veterans transitioning to business careers, and raising charity for other veterans' organizations
> 
> "lady" is used as the equivalent rank to "sir" in the context of female counterparts to knighthood


	6. Back To School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the necessities, you understand.

* * *

"Why we are buying so many instant food?" Adya asks.

"Just in case," Connie replies, putting more ramen into the cart.

"But-" Adya squints past her glasses. "-we _have_ real food in dorm. Why we are getting so many lies?"

"For when we don't have time to eat properly," Connie shoots back, contemplating a bag of powdered Thai teas.

" _Why would we not have time to eat properly?_ "

"One day," Connie mutters cryptically. "One day you'll understand."

" _What is there to understand-_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adya had still been living with her father when she was going to college in india. She Does Not Yet Know The Ways Of Feral College


	7. Celebrity Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just wonder, is all.

* * *

**If Two Guys Were On The Moon**

connie

wa

moon questione

Ask Your Moon Questione

did you meet captain america

ye

Tell Me

I'm taller than him

you're fucking with me

he is but a mere 6 ft

A MERE 6 FT

i will say he's exactly as buff as you think he is

does he have that america's ass

patricia are you asking me if a stared at captain america's ass

i

You Heard Me.

...

gib

...god bless america, i guess

HAH

* * *


	8. Hey, Um, I Just Wanted To Say,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your service.

* * *

"Um, hey! We haven't met, but I saw you on the TV the other day? I never realized you went to our school!"

=<>=

"Oh my god, aren't you that knife girl?"

=<>=

"Hey, I know you! You were trending on Twitter for that New York stuff!"

=<>=

"Did you really breathe fire? What was that like?"

=<>=

"Is it true that you're like, a gemfucker or something? My friend wanted to know. How does that even work?"

=<>=

"I think it's very inspirational to see a young woman like yourself on the front lines like that."

=<>=

"Miss? Lady? Dame? I'm sorry, what do I call you?"

=<>=

"You look just like that crazy knife lady from those YouTube compilations."

=<>=

"Are you that New York knight? That's pretty hot, not gonna lie."

=<>=

"Hey, could I get an interview with you for my media class?"

=<>=

"Have you seen the memes you're in? It's great, get over here, I'll show you-"

=<>=

"I never realized we had a _celebrity_ in our class."

=<>=

"So do I have to start doing that Gem salute when I talk to you now?"

=<>=

"Thank you for your service."

=<>=

"Are you LGBT by any chance? I think it'd be really cool if you came to one of our meetings."

=<>=

"God, it sucks that you're famous. I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

=<>=

"I'm sorry, I'd love to hang out, but I don't think I can take being seen with you right now. My social anxiety's been really bad lately."

=<>=

"Hey, have the veterans' discount. You earned it."

=<>=

"Hey, do you do autographs?"

=<>=

"I kind of thought you were a guy on the videos. Are you like trans or something? A normal girl isn't this tall."

=<>=

"Professor, can I partner with someone else?"

=<>=

"You seemed really cool in the comps but you're kind of a bitch in real life."

=<>=

"You're _married?_ How does your husband feel about all this?"

=<>=

"I kind of feel bad for you, it's probably impossible for you to get a date, huh."

=<>=

"God, you're insufferably perfect. I kind of hate you now."

* * *


	9. Once More, With Feeling: Who Do I Need To Kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is exactly the wrong person to be talking to right now, and maybe that's why she does.

* * *

**Calling Knifedog...**

* * *

Connie?

S-

 _Fuck,_ Connor, I'm sorry, I was trying to call Steven.

Do you want me to get him?

I- I don't know...

_...Are you okay?_

I- _maybe?_ I just- FUCK!

I'm just- fucking anxiety, Con, I haven't had to deal with this shit in _years_ and it just fucking COMES BACK IN TIME FOR SCHOOL!

Oh. I'm... sorry?

It's okay, Connor, it's not _your_ fault.

...

Wait, shit-

**Who did this?**

Glad to see you too, Thorn.

**Who do I kill.**

_No one_ , it's just-

Ugh. New York.

_Ah. Nightmare stuff?_

Not a lot, just... people took videos, Con.

And now I'm some kind of minor celebrity, I guess.

A lot more people are paying attention to me than they used to, y'know?

I don't really get it, but it sounds like a big deal, I guess.

Our offer of death still stands.

Terrible, but I'm touched.

Is there anything I _can_ do?

Just talk, I guess.

About what?

_Anything,_ really.

Alright.

So please don't be mad, but I may or may not have fought Thor-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are still good friends.


	10. Where's Waldo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how about that _Passions of Xanxor_ film adaptation?

* * *

"Is he in this scene?"

"No."

...

"That guy over there with the long hair."

"Still no."

...

"The human in the crowd there."

"Close. That's one of my father-in-laws cousins, he's an actor."

"Damn."

...

"I give up. Where was he?"

"They were both the four armed lounge singer with the big hair."

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER-"

* * *


	11. Have You Seen My Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya and the big bad wolf.

* * *

Back home, dogs were a pretty common sight.

Not pet dogs, no- roving packs of masterless dogs, living semi-comfortably off the collective scraps of humanity. They had no homes, and did not particularly beg for any, content to simply live _among_ humans rather than live with them.

So when a big red dog started following her home, she didn't really think it was that weird.

In her defense, no one was really pointing it out to her. (In retrospect, they may have assumed it was her very well-trained dog who did not need a leash.)

It did start being weird when the dog tried to follow her into the dorm building, though.

"Shoo. Go way." She lightly nudges it with her leg. "No allow in building."

The dog sneezes as she squeezes past it.

=<>=

The dog is in the dorm.

"Hey, Adya," Kahaani greets from her curled up perch on the beanbag chair like there isn't a wild animal in their room.

"Why is the stalker dog in our room?"

"The what?"

Adya waves her arms at the dog. "This homeless creature followed me all the way from school!"

The dog simply thumps its tail happily on the ground in a very heavy fashion. The thing is absolute _huge._ She could probably ride it, if she was brave enough. (Which she's not. It's not like she's stupid enough to ride a wolf. It's not like she watched that one Japanese movie about a wolf princess and wondered what it would be like to ride a wolf ever since. What are you, a cop?)

"That's just Connor's wolf."

"What do you _mean_ that's Connor's wolf?"

"He has a wolf." Connie takes a long, deliberate sip of her iced tea. "It teleports now."

_What._ "WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

**Calm Down Connor**

come pick up your dog

...

What

tell your dog to come back he broke into our dorm

HOW THE

F U C K

i guess clifford the big red stab wound can teleport now

SINCE WHEN THE FUCK COULD HE TELEPORT

since now? don't look at me he's not MY dumbass zombie child

WE WERE ON

THE MOON

HOW THE FUCK DID HE TELEPORT THAT KIND OF

FUCKI DISTANCE

i mean lion can do it

what the f

uck what the fuckkkkkkkk

oh stars

i know you're having a breakdown over your very talented son, but

please pick him up, adya's never seen a wolf before and she's

starting to freak out

Is she okay?

she will be if you GET YO DAMN DOG

* * *


	12. Google- news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public needs to know.

* * *

**ADYA, hacked?**

The online song artist ADYA, whose YouTube channel has recently reached its 1 million subscriber milestone, recently posted a video with no set thumbnail or description, simply titled _archimicarus disrespects the subway_. Filmed entirely by phone camera, it centers around a tall, unidentifiable individual in an oversized _Spirit Morph Saga_ 's Archimicarus-themed _kigurumi_ committing random disruptive, but harmless acts on the New York subway, such as dancing or playing anime music on a violin. At one point the subject and filmer was chased by the subway police, but the two escaped.

None of ADYA's official social media has commented on or acknowledged the video, but the YouTube link was shared across all of her confirmed accounts.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~it was connie~~


	13. Paatti Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal phone call. grandma just worries, that's all.

* * *

> _Ah! Paatti! Is that you?_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _I am just very surprised, Paatti. It is very late right now-_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...Yes, Paatti. I know it is different for you. But I am on American clock now, you woke me up._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...No, Paatti._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...Yes, Paatti. I'm sorry. I will be faster to answer next time._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _It's the start of the semester, Paatti, it's hard to say-_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...Yes, Paatti. I am... doing very well. The... psychology major transferred very easily to the new school._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...I'm not being ungrateful, Paatti, I'm just busy right now!_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...Yes, Paatti. Sorry, Paatti._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...I know, Paatti._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _...I'm sorry, Paatti. I love you too. Goodbye, Paatti._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well isn't that odd. didn't adya say she was a music major?


	14. I Thought Everyone Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya is learning many new things in America.

* * *

"End me...."

Connie looks up from her textbook. "You okay?"

"Shark is eating my belly," Adya groans into her pillow. "I will die in pool of blood like murdered lady of crime show."

"Are your periods, like, super bad?"

"...A little," Adya shyly admits. "Sometimes I could not go to school for a day, it hurt so bad."

"Do you need pills?" Connie asks. "There's clinics that'll give you prescriptions if you want them."

Adya's ears redden with her blush. "I'm not with anyone right now."

"What? No." Connie frowns as she closes up her notes. "You can use birth control pills for stabilizing periods or just getting rid of them. That's what I do."

"...You can just _do_ that????"

"Yes? It's not that weird?"

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN JUST DO THAT-_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medical contraception isn't as common in india as it is in other developed countries. many women are not properly educated on contraception and use repeated abortions or surgical sterilization. in the case of abortions, it may have been done in secret from the rest of the family, or have been forced on the mother due to an undesirable birth.


	15. Do A Barrel Roll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while, you have to remember that these are aliens we're talking about.

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

Hey.

Do you think we could try

the hanging out thing at your

place?

There's a break on the moon stuff

for a few days

oh?? i will Have Snacks

what are the Snacks

human snack

american snack

human american snack

Go On

* * *

**American Girl**

adya why the fuck is there a tub of marshmallow fluff

shrimp chips???

bantam bagels????

nutella???

adya

adya what have you done

CADBURY EGGS

it was necessary

adya why

i'm teaching aliens about life

you gon END YOUR LIFE IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING

a small price to pay for friendship

good LORD

i'm not even gonna ask

i'm just gonna go out

i need plausible deniability when they find your body

* * *

"Ok," Adya looks out at the counter, "we have all ingredient to make a fluffernutter."

"Oh yeah, that." Connor blinks. "That's a real thing? I honestly thought Az made it up."

"Nope! Real American food. Is it any good?"

Connor shrugs. "I never actually had it myself."

"First time everything, yes?"

"Hmm."

With less skepticism than he should probably have, he makes the humanly unwise decision to bite into a peanut butter, marshmallow spread, and Nutella sandwich.

This is the best decision he has ever made in his life.

" _Everything is so clear now_ ," he whispers with too-wide eyes.

=<>=

"I've never noticed how round your chest is," Adya mutters past a shrimp chip. "Gem, I mean."

Connor looks back at her, confused. " _Your_ chest is round."

"No, no, I mean like- I am round because girl, but-" She gives an absent pat to his chest. It feels, somehow, both too hollow and too _dense_. "-you are like drum. Bone drum. Barrel." 

His laugh sounds like well-worn, rusted guitars, and it echoes down the alien hollow of his chest and rattles up into the bones of her fingers.

* * *


	16. You Know What Would Be A Good Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things you think are reasonable when you haven't slept in five days.

* * *

**AD**

Hello my dearest darling time son wou

yes

?

az what are you asking me

ld you like a car ? ?

? ?

...This feels suspicious. are you okay

why are you asking me if i want a car

I have found- a car!!!

WHY IS THERE A CAR ON THE MOOn

Oh, there's not! I am not on the mOon .

Would you like a car?!??!?!

What

what are you doing on earth

you said you weren't leaving the moon during the break.

did something happen in LH?

Oh, Not At All!!

Ssomething else happened, and I n

you lost me, az

needed to returN.

...Where are you. You don't sound okay. Are you hurt? What happened

to you did someONE DO SOMETHING WHO DO I NEED TO KILL

I am- Fine! _:)_

Something. Happened. and now

everything is very clear now.

Everything is so clear now

All these missing pieces of my h eadddd

you're freaking me out what's going on

Haha. I will tell you, one day but not now

It would hurt you So Much! 

ithurtssomuch

I have not slept in five days!

Hello my dearest darling time son would you like a car

...tell me about the car i guess.

I was in The Desert, and i found a car. It is Mine.

Do You Want It ? _:)_

why were you in the desert and why was there a car

She kept many things in a secret place in the desert.

There is a settlement there now. This is fine.

All of these things are mine. There is a car.

Do you want a car?

What kind of car is it?

Wait. Important!

you will need the Human Driver's Lisencing!

I know how to drive.

When did this happen??

work

what kind of car is it

It looks very Caddddddddddddd

Cadillac and convertible.

classy

pink

...a pink cadillac thing

Yes.

sounds horrifying

Would you like to not have this car? _:)_

This is fine.

no fuck off it's mine now give it to me

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever think about rose's car from _guide to the crystal gems_  
>  i do
> 
> az: why do you know how to drive  
> connor: ~~in case i ever need to steal a car~~ work reasons


	17. Something About A Flash Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prestiges**
> 
> _Clothes are character, and the properties of said clothes mirror the needs/wants of a Gem. Those that need weight/warmth/cushioning wear heavy clothes, such as large dresses/coats. Only certain members of the Empire can wear **cloaks**_.
> 
> _Cloaks are for decorated persons/particular military rank- this is "prestige" or "cloak prestige". Prestiges were once exclusively military- but in the third Era, the status/honors that once came with Pearl ownership are now part of prestige. Non-gem citizens are equally eligible for prestiges. Outer base color is black or white. Inner color/outer patterning is left to the Gem. Complexity of the interior indicates level of prestige._
> 
> _Capelets- in charge of large/important ships, small fleets, or military bases._   
>  _Waist length capes- colony overseers._   
>  _Full length cloaks- high ranking/decorated military and special honors (like how humans are knighted, or receive an awards). It is also given to those with rare/esoteric talents/knowledge, or knowledge pioneers. Euhedral (perfect cut) Gems who use their power well also inherit prestige._

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

Hey are you at dorm right no

now

ye

Cool! look outside

* * *

She looks out the window. Parked on the curbside is a violently pink convertible car with star-shaped hubcaps. Something that sounds suspiciously like the first opening of the _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ anime is playing from the car radio.

There is a small knife hanging from the rear view mirror.

Connor is casually lounging at the wheel, wearing a cerise cloak.

His giant red wolf is in the passenger seat.

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

connor what the fuck

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds all have the highest tier cloak prestige, and wear their colors on the outside of the cloak. White Diamond's cape thing can be considered her display of prestige. The interior of all the Diamonds' cloaks consists of a starscape, like WD's. Connor and Az's cloak interior is a starscape of reds, pinks, oranges, golds- a starscape of a cerise sky. (Connor's showing off. He wants to be cool for his best friend.)
> 
> (Yes, this lore means Spinel has prestige. No, I don't accept criticism.)
> 
> Lars' canonical cape is a valid capelet/cloak combination. He is the captain of an important ship, and decorated military.


	18. Bro (Bro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro, I just saw the wildest shit.

* * *

**Gymbo**

b

bro

what is it bro

So I Was At The Gym The Other Day

As one does.

saw this lady

10er?

well

yes

Nice

thta's not the important part

how dare you

listen, she was a solid buff six footer, we learn to move on

when confronted with gods

as you should

the important part is that she had a sword

i kid you not

every workout

BUT WITH A SWORD

EXCUSE ME WHAT

SHE RUNNIN TREADMILL- WITH A SWORD

SHE DOIN PULLUPS- WITH A SWORD

ELLIPTICAL- WITH A SWORD

stealing my heart- with a sword

all our hearts

* * *


	19. r/rockclimbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya goes down the rabbit hole.

* * *

It's a bit weird to be on the American internet. There's just so much more _stuff_ than she's used to.

It was pretty cool, but it kind of sucked her in, with the infinite capacity to simply Click On More Things. So she may have gotten a bit lost.

Maybe.

A little bit.

Perhaps.

...She honestly did think it was going to be about rock climbing. _Honest._

It certainly was about _rocks_. It certainly was about _climbing._ But it definitely wasn't about _rock climbing_.

It was about Gems. Really quite... _enthusiastically_ so.

Never had she known humanity could be so inappropriately excited about barbed tongues and prehensile fangs. This was probably the last warning the universe gave her to stop going down the rabbit hole.

_And then she didn't._

Because with Loki's trial being up and about, there were suddenly a lot more pictures of Gems floating around on the internet. High quality, news worthy ones.

Such as one particular picture, of one Crimson Carbide.

Cloak opened, muscled arms crossed over a broad chest, staring straight at the camera with a stern curiosity, which someone put onto the _r/rockclimbers_ Reddit with the lovely little caption **_I don't know who you are, but please choke me_** **.**

Followed by _incredibly detailed_ comments describing of all the ways he could. ~~Among other things.~~

"What are you reading?" Connor mutters from over her shoulder.

"AAH! NOTHING!" She slams the laptop closed. "I SAW NOTHING, NOT IMPORTANT _DON'T LOOK AT ME_ -"

=<>=

It takes a whole week to look Connor in the eye again without having intrusive flashbacks to racy internet posts about prehensile fangs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet in India is censored by government servers.
> 
> the diamonds Tried Their Best not to ruin the fragile human equipment, so it gave people alot of opportunities to take diamond pictures that they normally couldn't have.
> 
> humans don't know much about Crimson Carbide other than  
> -buff  
> -has a knife  
> -works for the government probably


	20. (Bap Bap) Am'mā. (Bap Bap) Am'mā.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children make effective alarm clocks. Good or bad? Debatable. But they are effective.

* * *

There's a tiny force patting her on the face.

" _Am'mā_."

Connie grumbles and turns over on her side. The patting continues.

" _Am'mā._ "

"Mmmm..."

Her protest turns to a cough as a sudden weight jumps up and down her chest.

" _Am'mā, ma, ma, ma, ma..._ "

"Okay, okay." She rolls the bouncing whatever off of her as she gets up. "Wassup..."

Morion's round baby face and fluffy hair are flopped down next to her, kneading his hands in the air as he waves his arms. "Hi."

She absentmindedly puts a little kiss on his head. "Yes, hello to you, too."

_Wait._

"Mori, how did you get into my dorm?"

Morion ruffles his own head with puffed cheeks. "Goes _bwawawawawa_..."

"Hmmm." With that, she Calmly™ picks up her wayward child, and Calmly™ calls her wife. "Steven, the baby teleports now."

There's an audible clunking sound on the other end as Steven walks into a wall. "I'm sorry he _WHAT_ -"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion later very approvingly bumps his nose on Vairam's head.


	21. I Don't Know How To Tell You This,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bren just isn't sure.

* * *

**WonderBr(en)**

haven't seen your wife around lately

what's up with that

she's on the moon being Important

oof

tfw no big tiddy gem gf

Excuse Me That's My WIFE

my apologies

big tiddy gem Wife(TM)

pfft

your poor wife, lonely

she'll live, she's got her jasper with her

Whomst

jasper protects my lovely wife while i am away

and also sometimes jasper makes my wife disappear into the woods

for a day and a half so they can suplex eachother in peace,

but that's besides the point

...connie i don't know how to tell you this

but i think your wife and this jasper are making out in the woods

no?? not really??

i mean there's kisscoding

:0

listen

they really do just fight in the woods. i've seen it

like meditation

But Violence

sounds like alien bdsm

listen

yo wife finessin' you

it's not finessin' if i actively approve of it,

COWARD

you know what? fair

if it's any consolation, jasper was at our wedding

she is Soulmate, but for beating eachother up

damn, i guess it really do be like that sometimes

i fully expect jasper to get down on one knee one day and just go

"fight me"

"fight me for the rest of our lives"

W H E E Z E

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The_pen_or_the_sword. i finally did it.


	22. In A Place Called The Dead Man's Mouth,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally says goodbye.

* * *

She's beautiful like this, Connor supposes. An insurmountable tower of stone, nested by lake and cliff and all her pretty little flowers.

A thousand eyes will see a thousand faces within her unfinished image, and this monolithic ghost of Rose Quartz will stand unanswered to them all.

Her eyes are closed, peaceful. In spite of her triumphant, warlike posture, one could almost believe she'd simply fallen asleep.

Wolf sniffs curiously at a broken plaque.

Connor rests his hand along the stone pedestal of her form, and breathes.

=<>=

_Hey, mom. It's... Steven._ _Not anymore, really, but- sometimes, I still feel like I am. I guess now that I'm all grown up or something, I should tell you how I've been._

_I think I'm doing okay now. I'm all big and strong, or whatever it is moms want their kids to be. I wouldn't know._

_I'm starting to get into that Diamond stuff- you'd hate it, but I don't really care about your feelings anymore. It's all in the past._

_The past._

_I'd say life was good, but I'd be lying to myself. It was **bad**. They put me in cages and ripped me apart over and over and over over over over-_

_...I was homeless for nearly nine years. Did you know that?_

_Of course you didn't. You don't know anything. You're **never going to know**_ **ANYTHING!**

_You're_ _never_ , _**ever**_ , _gonna know_ **anything!** _'Cuz_ _you're not here! **YOU LEFT!**_

_You left, you..._

**_You..._ **

=<>=

**"YOU MADE ME!"** He shouts into the mercifully (torturously) empty space. **"** **OF _YOU!_ " **He distantly feels the sting of his knuckles as he ineffectually punches at the rock. **"** ** _FOR_ YOU!** **"**

He stops, chest heaving with nothing left but his airless gasps, and nothing but the last echoes of his own dead song for company.

Until his song breaks all over again- dead and crippled and suddenly very, very small.

_"...And then you **died**."_

And he cries.

Rage and despair and an all-consuming, incredible sadness. He cries, and cries, and for the first time in his life, he _mourns._

Flowers grow and curl in artful defiance of his grief, preying on the endless ichor of his tears until he finally has no more to give, and his body falls limply against the cold pedestal of a false grave.

=<>=

Connor wakes up in his house to Wolf, anxiously nuzzling his face. There is a bottle of ichor at his bedside, a breakfast laid on the table, and someone else's cerise cloak drowning his shoulders.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bismuth finally put that statue somewhere.


	23. And So I'll Be, Away At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something you want to talk about?

* * *

**Watch Star Wars**

are you ok?

didn't hear from you yesterday

Oh!

I forgot.

sorry

i was... visiting someone yesterday.

i had to say goodbye

i kind of wore myself out, sorry

that's ok!

wait what do you mean goodbye

I'm leaving soon.

The earth.

Oh.

NOT FOREVER just

I did say I was a soldier gem

it's... time. i'm being deployed off planet

Is there something going on?

everything's ok! i'll be okay

there's uh.

There is a civil unrest in Asgard.

It was my idea to send help.

How long will you gone

I don't know.

Maybe a month.

Maybe a year.

There's going to be a warp in Asgard,

so i'll be able to visit. But I don't know

how many chances I'll get.

come home for american christmas at least

i'm sure az will leave me know choice but to do that.

no choice. sorry

You sound like worn out, a bit

talk about it?

...I was saying goodbye to Pink Diamond.

oh

OH S

she's like

she was everybody's mom or something, right?

...yes. Something like that

I never... I never got to really

mourn

what happened, i guess

I didn't realize i would

it hurt.

does it feel a little better at least?

I think so, yes.

But it still hurts.

hmm

want to watch star wars

I'd like that

thank you.

* * *


	24. Movement Is Illegal, Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last rest before you leave.

* * *

Somewhere along the fifth movie, Connor had started shaking.

He'd gone completely slack against the improv couch they'd made of Wolf's fluffy self, barely moving aside from the impossibly slow, tidal rise of his chest, and the slight shiver wracking his body. A rusted rumble of song echoes like purrs inside his throat.

Adya had almost been worried until she looked a little up and saw his face.

He's sleeping.

...He shakes in his sleep. He shakes with the purr of song that quakes his body with just a little too much force. He shakes with the twitch of his hands and the brittle shiver of his own breathing.

It's just sort of strange. Unguarded and almost fragile.

It's just _Connor._ So she still leans on his shoulder, shakes and all. 

And then his head sort of falls on top of hers, with just enough dead weight to let his rusted purrs rattle her brain.

Hmm. Movement is illegal now. She'll Just Die.

(Or maybe she'll just fall asleep like that right as Luke Skywalker confronts Darth Vader on the Most Definitely Not Pirated movie playing on her laptop. That's fine, too.)

* * *


	25. And That's A Promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight me.
> 
>  _vein adma_ \- "beloved adoring and admired kinship." A friend.

* * *

**Awkward Gem Friends Rise Up**

**CINNAmonToast**

how was the moon

**StillOnPatrol**

like the actual moon surface or my time

**CINNAmonToast**

yes

**StillOnPatrol**

it was rough

**CINNAmonToast**

>:(

**StillOnPatrol**

I fought god and won.

**ItsADYA**

kahaani tell me you have concussion

**StillOnPatrol**

I fought god and won.

**CINNAmonToast**

Like... define won

**StillOnPatrol**

i stabbed him.

**CINNAmonToast**

...did he relent

**StillOnPatrol**

Perhaps

**ItsADYA**

I'm sure you did great

**CINNAmonToast**

doesn't sound like a win though :/

**StillOnPatrol**

I Will Fucking Fight You,

**CINNAmonToast**

try me bitch, im gonna yeet you off a cliff

**StillOnPatrol**

YOU try me

**CINNAmonToast**

weak.

**StillOnPatrol**

Oh, you fucking watch, vein adma, I will return from conquest and toss you into the sun with all the force of my passionate devotions to our fiery and violent brotherhood.

**CINNAmonToast**

brave words from a gem too many galaxies away for me to kick in the stone

* * *

**Cinna(mon?)**

hey adya wanna see Connor duel me shirtless on a 

mountain when he comes back from The War

shirtless...

This Is A Duel Of Honor. A Gentleman's Quarrel

don't need extra grabbable things in the way

On a mountain.

dw my sweet singer, connor can help you climb up

it'll be a fun rockclimbing trip ;)

HOW DID YOU KNOW

bout what

DON'T TELL HIM I'VE SEEN THAT

IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYES AGAIN

the fuck you on abou

...

OH

oh no

THAT rockclimbing

hehe

HEHEHHEEHEHEHEHHEHEE

THS DOES NOT OD ME CONFINDENCE

hol up lemme duck out i need to ask peri something

COME BACK HERE

* * *

**Green Goblin**

hey

hey

hey

i need you to find a reddit account for me

AND WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW THIS.

OR WOULD GIVE IT TO YOU.

i offer a Favor

to be used in the future

THIS MAKES FIVE "FAVORS", ELEMENTAL.

listen i know this is gonna bite me in

the ass one day in some

suspiciously Fae Brand fashion

But I Must Know

I Does Is Have To Know

OK, FINE. WHO IS IT?

<3

* * *

**Sweet Singer**

SO

We meet again,

Blind_Climbing

CINNA WHY DO YOU DO THIS

haha

i'm insane :)

* * *

**Awkward Gem Friends Rise Up**

**StillOnPatrol**

Y'all

**StillOnPatrol**

where did everyone go

**StillOnPatrol**

Are we still doing this?

**CINNAmonToast**

Yes

**ItsADYA**

...yes

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they put their names in their usernames because connor still gets easily confused about people's usernames


	26. Morbid Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought.

* * *

It was her therapist's idea.

Skin-to-skin contact was an important thing people tended to inadvertently deprive themselves of in the modern day. Skin hunger- it's real. Horrifyingly named, but real.

Neither of them were exactly _starved_ for affection. Steven had always been free with his touch, and she'd learned, over time, to accept and _return_ it in equal measure. But there were days that it wasn't quite enough. So, sometimes, the two of them will take off their shirts and just fall asleep like that. It was nice. A bit weird (though slowly getting _less_ weird as time went on), but nice.

It was nice to just feel him _there_. And he'd never ask for it, but sometimes he needed it too. (Take that, world. Steven Universe is still mortal at heart, quietly yearning for the simple touch of another human being, and there's nothing you can do about it.)

He's asleep, back turned to her, and she can see all of the scars.

Keloid and gouged, a meteor-crash trajectory tearing open the braille of his spine with rosecurls of red and white and scattering across his shoulders.

It is the memory of a latticed tower of crystal, exploding in waves out of the root of his spine. It is the memory of scales and a diamondsong screeching with delirious anguish. It is the warp of a body forcibly twisted and inverted upon itself as it returns to some semblance of human form.

More than scars, they are the _seams_ of his body, stitched together after its violent corruption.

Her hand trails down the expanse of his back and they shift and _slither_ around her fingers like the muscled coil of snakeskin.

Connie pulls in close to hug him and press a stray kiss to the roses on his neck as she closes her eyes again.

The entire garden along his back shivers for a moment against her skin, before even his scars fall back to sleep.

* * *


	27. Ugh, FINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the last fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accessibility warning for vision or reading impaired: this chapter contains minor passages with exotic formatting. Such instances are kaomoji text and therefore will not be read by screenreaders. They are not necessary to comprehend the chapter content.

* * *

**Join My Emo Band**

Hey Mrs. Connie Maheswaran

i'm not joining your emo band

It's a fencing taem???

Tea,m

i'm not joining your emo band

,,,please mrs connie,,,

i got shit to do

sword-sempai...

I would literally destroy you all

k

i do Real Swords Only

i can't do this sport shit

my guy

i would kill you

A Good Way To Die

still not joining your emo band

pwease mrs fiwst knight owo

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

pwease demonswate fowo the fencing teamsies

swowd sempai,,,

UGH

FINE

Ya'll better chip in with some good fucking food,

at least

* * *


	28. 26 Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Bonemarket**
> 
> _The bone market is a type of culturally Gem flea market, occurring in large informal migrating groups, taking up large and sprawling amounts of space when manifested. Bone markets spawn when a Gem/Gems with a large haul of barterable goods decide to set up trade in an area, thus attracting other parties interested in trade._
> 
> _As the Gem Empire does not rely on currency of any kind, the bonemarket operates exclusively by barter and often refuses currency outright, except as a collectible. It is open to other species for trade, and is the primary way human-made goods enter Gem hands, and vice versa. Knowledge is also a tradeable commodity in the market, as are foods. Gem-run food stalls often appear, as well as Gem-grown crops. Nonperishables are popular as a pure barter item as well._
> 
> _The bonemarket trades in almost every type of collectible good, up to and including bones, hence the term "bonemarket"._

* * *

**Stevie Wonder**

Adya! Hello!

Connie's birthday is coming up.

it is barely even octobor

Octo...bor..

OCTOBER

Ah.

her birthday november last i remember

Yes, it is!

I would like to look at some early shopping

in the bonemarket. Things come and go so fast

there, y'know?

bone

market

The market just travelled to the Lunar Sea Spire.

Would you like to take a look with me?

Bring tradeable items. Many of them do not accept

human money, because it is useless.

Coins are fine though. Shiny and collectible.

i will choose to believe you are talking about a gem market,

and not some weird organ trading thing

YOU CAN TRADE ORGANS????

shh don't worry about it

i will go to bone market with you

Lovely, you can put all your trade items with Lion.

* * *

"It's kinda weird," Steven notes as he looks over a recipe list on an offered data stone. "We've basically been family all this time, but we've never really hung out."

"Yes, well-" Adya squints out at some oddly square watermelons through her phone lens, like the camera will have any better idea of what she's looking at than she does. "We've both been busy, I think."

He nods at the thought with an easy, slow hum, briefly turning to a Pearl and her handful of Pebbles, discussing the scarf in his hands with rolling, run-on lilts of song.

The "bone market" is almost like the night markets back home- a constant chatter of people haggling back and forth amidst a sprawling caravan of tents and stalls, while delicately carved lanterns float overhead alongside woven flags.

It's nice.

"Is this where you get all your human things, since you aren't having human money?" Adya wonders aloud.

He nods along with her words. "Most days, yes. You can find almost anything here."

"Even bones?"

"Even bones," he laughs.

"Maybe I should come here more often," she jokes. "Save me the trouble of remembering American money."

"How _have_ you been, living in America?" he suddenly asks as he turns to her. "It must be hard for you and your family, to be so far away."

"I have family _here_ ," she deflects, "and they does not mind I go to American school. Very prestiged."

"It's good that your family supports you like this." There's a melancholy remembrance in his eyes as he looks off to the side. "Not everyone gets to have that."

" _Not really, no._ " Her whisper is almost swallowed by the song of the street. "It is not... it is not really a support."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I-" Steven's song trails off. "Aadish seemed like the supportive type..."

"Ach. _Appa_ is not problem," Adya corrects. "He love me no matter. He knows who I am." A strained squint crosses her face, and she pretends it's only the bright colors of the bone market. "Rest of family not the same. They are..."

She runs a hand over her braid.

"...they are not knowing what I am doing here," she shyly admits. "They think I am psychology degree. They would not understand my music."

"You're doing rather well for yourself and your music, aren't you?" Steven points out with some small amount of confusion. "It's given you money. Isn't that a good thing, where humans are concerned?"

"Music does not have meaning for them. They do not understand. They do not _want_ to understand. Only want prestige job have _power_ over other people, make people listen to me and I will have lot money family can use."

It's funny, almost. The special kind of sympathetic horror on his face. This _rakshesha_ god who has courted war for all the world to see, disquieted by domestic struggles.

"That is just how it is with old families," she doesn't quite reassure.

"Well," he walks on with a sudden soberness, "that's not how it is with _us_."

_Oh no._ "I'm sorry," she tries to say, "is upsetting. Did not mean to bring to you all this."

"It's alright. It was something you needed to say. Just... that's not how it is with us. _Any_ of us. We don't do that to eachother, not in our family. And you're Connie's, so you're part of this family, too." His smile is worn, but real. "Maybe this doesn't mean much to you, but if you need anything- anything at all- we're here for you, all right?"

Adya will pretend that the sudden blurriness creeping on the edge of her vision is just her bad eyes. Not tears. Not at all.

"Okay."

"Good!" His smile brightens, like the conversation never happened at all, and he stows away his newly acquired goods into his gem. "How do you like your drinks? I saw some strawberry milk next to a fire salt stall just a little while back, thought I might pick some up."

"Fire salt?"

"Ah, you wouldn't like it. It's usually too strong for humans. Connie likes it, though."

"Give."

"You will literally spit fire if you have too much."

" _Give._ "

" _I have several concerns-_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gem grown fruits are often put into geometric shapes for better storage purpose, and also to indicate that the fruit has been tampered with using gem crop methods. Unusual colors and patterning are also actively embraced.
> 
> Adya was born on December 26. The number 26 has a reputation in Indian culture for being unlucky or bringing misfortune.


	29. One For The Money, Two For The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a treat.

* * *

**Goodbye Sweet Prince**

what up depressed bastard

how's space marines

I understood several of those words

individually

how have your Military Exploits been

very exploitable

every day the aesir live in fear of my power,

and the fact that i am taller than them

As They Should

the rubies are Children

but they are deadly children

how's jasper

if she gets out of hand, my face will 

remind her of asteria diamond's disappointment

w h e e z e

good job connor

How have you been, connie

how are things

i got a job

You have a job.

i got a job that pays human money

fair enough

i work at a haunted house

...elaborate

i pretend to be a scary person with a chainsaw

and scare people

people pay for that??

yes

wow

you chase people with a chainsaw

For Money.

it ain't much, but it's honest work

stars, i wish that were me

...connor your job is literally chasing people for the government

with a sword

this IS you

Stars. I Wish That Were Me.

* * *


	30. Netflix And Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As opposed to Netflix and chill.

* * *

**American Girl**

Adya

Adya watch horror movies with me

why???

halloween month

is this normal american halloween?

ye

kahaani what do you need me for

you have big strong wife to protect you

from the movie demons

steven falls asleep during horror movies

...

HOW

he doesn't like horror/gore

so he just Falls Asleep in protest of the vibe

amazing

but why do you need me when you have

Sleepy Cat Wife

to protect yoy the horrors of the night

i don't want protection

i want someone i can make fun of monsters with

steven may be Horror Movie Teddy Bear

that i can Holde

but i need a fellow soundboard to escape the

paranoia

hmmmmm

if you join me,

you also get access to sleepy cat wife

famliy teddy bear

hmmmmmmm

pet softe to escape the horror

that allowed??

yeah he likes you

gems love softe pets

won't lie

he shook my hand once (once)

and i have been haunted by the softness ever since

as you should be.

gems are Soft

are there American Snakc

Snack

i have halloween candy

does that count

Perhaps

is that a yes to movies

Perhaps.

* * *


	31. With A Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things happen.

* * *

**Use Your Real Names I Can't Remember All Your Fucking Handles**

**KeahiRAWya**

aye lads what the fuck is happening in the common room

**BrenLa(vore)**

connie

**KeahiRAWya**

you say that like that explains anything

**Lakshimi(is-not)Reddy**

you say that like that doesn't explain Everything

**KeahiRAWya**

yeah, but like

the honest to god fuck is she doing

**T! B! SAND(wich)**

bitch?? she carvin pumpkins???

**KeahiRAWya**

Bitch??? WITH A SWORD???

crime scene lookin ass

**PatriciaKahaani(MomoSaysHi)**

she's trying her best

**ADYAmah(AAY)swaran**

she hasn't slept in twelve hours and forgot knives exist

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

fuck all y'all i do what i want

**MadhuriRajasing.ham(sandwich)**

weak

**(It'sAlways)Sunitha(InPhilidelphia)**

weak

**BrenLa(vore)**

weak

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FUCKING KNEECAPS

* * *


	32. One Night Only!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one little night for a good cause, how bad could it be?

* * *

**YellowJackets**

Contemporary Delmarva peninsula artist Jenny Pizza is hosting her _YellowJackets_ series at the Newhouse Center For Contemporary Art in Staten Island's Snug Sailor Harbor. Part of her signature "phone jackets" motif, _YellowJackets_ showcases and celebrates the unusual and unique personalities of Pizza's own Beach City hometown, specifically the underground masked wrestling scene.

_YellowJackets_ is being hosted from October 1-13, and will be sent off by an indie concert in the Snug Harbor Music Hall.

* * *

**SC Yellowkid,**

**ADYA,**

**Shepherd and Clover,**

**and**

**SADIE KILLER AND THE SUSPECTS**

invite you to their indie Horror-fest concert!

For ONE NIGHT ONLY,

The Suspects are back in town in charitable support of the 

Avocadoes At Law,

a New York-based nonprofit

dedicated to providing _pro bono_ legal counsel

to those in need.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nelson and murdock and friends while working on loki's trial-  
> asteria diamond: y'know, considering how you want to operate, you could list yourself as a charitable nonprofit, it'd probably be a lot easier to get proper funding and exposure that way  
> nelson and murdock: ...shit, you right
> 
> Snug Sailor Harbor is a real cultural district in New York's Staten Island, and both venues listed here are real.


	33. Twitter- @ADYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck.

* * *

**ADYA is Live!**

@ADYA

Singer, songwriter, instrumentalist, composer.

(o) NYU [#] Joined December 2009

**26** Following **1.3 Mil** Followers

* * *

**ADYA** **is Live!** @ADYA

ADYA is LIVE on Staten Island on October 13th! [LINK]

**ADYA** **is Live!** @ADYA

Performing with **@scYELLOwkid** , **@ShepherdNClover** , **@DocDewey** , and **@SadieAndTheSuspects** at Snug Sailor Harbor's Music Hall!

**ADYA** **is Live!** @ADYA

Sending off **@JJPizza** 's exhibit with style, and supporting **@nelsonNmurdock** 's Avocadoes At Law non-profit.

**ADYA** **is Live!** @ADYA

 **@nelsonNmurdock** wants New York to have affordable legal counsel. We're here to help!

**ADYA** **is Live!** @ADYA

After two years on this channel, this is ADYA's first live show!

**ADYA is Live!** @ADYA

I never thought we'd make it this far. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**ADYA is Live!** @ADYA

So THANK YOU, all of you. You're the reason I'm here today.

**ADYA is Live!** @ADYA

I'm so excited to see you all tonight and raise some funds for a really good cause. See you on stage!

**ADYA is Live!** @ADYA

Let's make this count! Have a happy Halloween, all!

**SinnamonBuns** @SinnamonBuns

 **@ADYA** break a leg! but actually don't. Good Luck Queen.

**That's My WIFE** @firstknight

Wish my Babey older cousin **@ADYA** breaks many legs tonight for her first show!

**Professional Bazillionaire** @MrUNIVERSE

Best of luck to **@scYELLOwkid** , **@ShepherdNClover** , **@SadieAndTheSuspects** , and **@ADYA** 's Staten Island show tonight!

**i wanted to see you laughing, in the pizza rain** @DocDewey

 **@MrUNIVERSE** , any chance of gracing us with a few sweet solos tonight, Mr. Manager Man?

**Professional Bazillionaire** @MrUNIVERSE

**@DocDewey** _perhaps_

**i wanted to see you laughing, in the pizza rain** @DocDewey

 **@MrUNIVERSE** Nice.

* * *

**Connor's Not Home**

For what it's worth, I think you deserve this.

And so does the world.

You deserve to be heard, and the world

deserves to hear you.

Even if it's small.

I'm coming home

and I'd like to see you again soon.

Would you tell me about your show,

when I see you again?

Even if I can't be there for it.

It'd be nice, I think, to hear it from you.

You're gonna do great.

But good luck.

* * *


	34. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened on Staten Island?

* * *

**Shep Heird playing for the Staten Island seals**

Step_On_Me • 304K views

**sadie killer shouts PIZZA at crows after i give her 20$**

Karmaal • 1M views

**sadie and the suspects jojo pose for charity**

MayISlep • 997K views

**DJ Re-enacts "Salt And Pepper Diner" playlist on Staten Island Ferry for 500$**

SourSensation • 2.5M views

**Sadie Killer and Co. Doing Literally Anything For Charity For A Day**

KingMe • 1.9M views

**Mr. Universe singing "Mr. Universe"**

invaluableoracle • 5M views

**ADYA singing "Fly Me To The Moon" on Staten Island (ORIGINAL) (POSTED WITH PERMISSION, FIGHT ME)**

#1 Artemis Fowl Fan • 2.3M views

**ADYA meets a seal**

i-want-a-cookie-cat • 576K views

**mr. universe busking on staten island**

Questionably Immortal • 35K views

**Meeting Fans On Staten Island!**

ADYA • 700K views

**HOLYFUCKISTHAATADYA!??!?!?!?**

CHaronFire • 999K views

**Snug Sailor Harbor Sounds, Yo.**

SCYellowkid • 4M views

**Meet The Staten Island Music Hall!**

Mr UNIVERSE • 3M views

**Drunk Adya?**

ViralVex • 632K views

**What Is ADYA doing in America?**

TubeTubeNEWS • 957K views

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames provided by the discord


	35. Google- news

* * *

**ADYA and The Suspects' Wild Horrorfest Show**

The musician groups _SC Yellowkid_ and _Shepherd and Clover_ reunited on Staten Island with their old friends as _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ for a one night only indie show at the Sailor Harbor Music Hall, accompanied by manager Mr. Universe and YouTube artist ADYA.

The early Halloween themed show, framed as a closing ceremony for Jenny Pizza's _YellowJacket_ art exhibit, was done to raise awareness and funds for Avocadoes At Law, a New York non-profit organization dedicated to providing affordable or _pro bono_ legal services to those in need.

The show later splintered off into open air improv performances, busking, fan meet-and-greets, and performing random acts for charity throughout the day.

Later that night, the group went on an enthusiastic crawl of the Staten Island cultural district well documented by the group's various social media and passing fans, trying out food and drink venues being suggested to them in real time.

* * *


	36. Google- news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silence.

* * *

**ADYA Gone Silent?**

YouTube artist ADYA had her first live show in Staten Island just last Saturday. Despite how widely anticipated it was, and how well the show was received, ADYA's social media platforms have suddenly fallen silent in the following days.

Fellow performers and crew from the show confirm that she made her way safely home afterwards, but there is still no forewarning or explanation for the singer's sudden silence.

* * *


	37. Cinna And Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no.

* * *

**Sweet Singer**

Ay

Yo

Did you die or some shit

hungover from post-concert party

bullshit

No

cool, cool, cool

you gonna stop being twitter dead any time soon

No

...Adya are you ok

No

you wanna spill the tea here

No

is there anything i can do

No

you sound like Major Depressed Bitch

and not in a good way

Fuck It

I'm Coming Over

DMV don't know i'm missing an arm

i'm joyridin to NYU babey

you can't fucking stop me

are you gonna stop me

...no

YEAH THATS WHAT I THOUGHT

thankyou

thank me when i suplex the spoons out of you

* * *


	38. Ayy, Whaddup Depressed Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinna intervenes.

* * *

"My God," Connie flatly intones, "you really _did_ drive here with one good arm."

"Fuck no." Cinna shoulders her tote bag as she sidles into the dorm room. "Made the girlfriend play taxi."

Moonstone flits in with an entire jug of chocolate milk. " _Someone_ has to make sure she doesn't spontaneously combust unsupervised."

"Fuck you too, hun."

The stupid part is that Moon ain't even being metaphorical. Cinna really _was_ two little steps from just flaring up, stepping into New York again. Looking at buildings, half expecting them to collapse again. ~~Looking at the sky and waiting for it to break.~~

But it's okay. Cinna isn't here for _herself_. (If she was, she'd never have come back at all.) She's here for a friend, and _by God_ she's gonna deliver.

She pokes at a blanket covered lump. "Yo."

Adya whines incoherently from under it.

Cinna shakes around a paper package in her tungsten arm. "I got some Advil," she starts off, "a bagel, and a fuck ton of Ben & Jerry's. What do you want first?"

"...A bagel."

"That's the spirit."

Well, it's a bagel sandwich- but it's chewy and meaty and generally a balm to the soul, as a good bagel should be.

"Alright, queen, you ready to talk?" A tearful anxiety rises on Adya's face before Cinna shuts it down with raised hands. "Not askin' you to go off. Just lemme ask my twenty questions, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Did something happen after the concert?"

A nod.

"Did someone do something to you?"

A nod.

"Did you get drugged?" A confused look. "Like, did someone give you anything that made you sick?"

A thoughtful pause, but thankfully a shake of _no_. Cinna takes a deep breath.

"... _Did someone touch you?_ "

A quick but honest _no_.

Cinna _and Connie in the back_ both let out a collective sigh of relief. "Oh, thank fuck. It's good you made it back okay, at least."

_It narrows it down, but the other options aren't exactly appealing._

"Did something happen back home?"

A slow nod. _Fuck._

"Did something happen to them?"

Adya shakes her head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Did they do something to _you?_ "

A very, _very_ tiny nod, and Cinna feels the spark of an all to literal _fire_ rising up her spine, and _not in a good way_. She clamps her hand over her mouth before the smoke can come out.

That's when Connie has the good sense to take over. "Did Uncle Aadish do something? Do I need to punch your dad in the face?"

" _Oh, please don't_ ," Adya whispers in Tamil.

"...It was _Patti_ , wasn't it."

" _Yeah..._ "

_Do not start spitting fire in the dorm complex_, Cinna has to remind herself. _We don't need the smoke detectors going off on top of all the other shit happening right now._

Okay." Connie sucks in a deep breath. " _Okay._ " She tents her hands in front of her face, before pointing them together back at Adya. "Are you absolutely fucked right now, or is it just imminent? Can you go to school tomorrow?"

"I-" Adya pauses with a brief sniffle. "-I think so."

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do." Connie gently grabs Adya's shoulders. "We're gonna go to school tomorrow. Then the day after that, and after that, and we're gonna keep going until it's the weekend again. I'll talk to my parents, and we'll figure this out, okay?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll call Steven over. If all else fails, he's basically a government, so we have that going for us." Connie pauses. "Maybe Connor, too? I don't know if he knows legal stuff yet, though."

"Oh _no_ ," Adya cries. "Connor is coming home and I'm a _mess_."

"He's your friend, he signed up for this mess. So let's survive 'till the end of the week and figure this mess out." Connie pushes an Advil into Adya's hand. "Fuck your hangover and try not to get drunk again by Friday, okay? You're gonna feel fucked up afterwards and Gems can't recognize drunk people all that good. I don't want to get a call from Connor because he thinks some stranger broke into the dorm."

Adya laughs almost, at that. "Okay."

Cinna gives a harsh snort. "No joke, Moon asked me where I was _to my face_ when I was hopped up on Nyquil once-"

"Did not!" Moon calls from the fridge.

"-and I guarantee Connor's even _more_ of an idiot than that."

"So no dying until Saturday at minimum," Connie dryly requests.

"Only on the inside," Adya begrudgingly agrees.

"Good." Cinna taps a spoon into her metal hand. "Now who wants to break out the Ben & Jerry's, I'm snagging the cannoli flavor and you can't stop me."

"Won't the melting ice cream hurt you? Because fire and ice?"

"Not if I digest it first."

" _Cinna no-_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~jk jk, cinna can't be hurt by ice cream unless she flares up full fire elemental because her skin is a sufficient barrier~~


	39. A Promise Of Sorts, As You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do, what to do.

* * *

**Soulja Boy**

cinna

Have you heard from adya recently

she hasn't been asnwering anything

she's okay.

oh.

Did I do something?

no

just

give

give her a visit as soon as you come back,

ok

I was... already going to?

i mean. RIGHT AWAY

righ away

...what happened

you get that from her, not me

that's her story to tell

WHO DO I NEED TO KILL

no one

Yet.

I'm not sure what you want me to do

with this information

just BE there, okay

she's goin through some shit

that's probably about to fuck up her life

in a real bad way

she needs a friend right now

and probably a gem tier hug or fifty

you gonna step up?

Always.

good

bring some food with you

something stupid and easy to eat

like a calzone??

yeah

hop on down with

-Big Dog

-Buff Arms

-Calzone

-Your Love And Support

alright???

be the strongboy friend you were meant to be

the Super Mega Best Friend

I am strong??

hell yeah

buffest friend i got

are we friends???

yes you fucking idiot

Oh.

i better not catch you crying in the club on the other end

i am NOT,

FUCK OFF

* * *


	40. A Promise, Whatever That It Means To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend, whatever that it means to you.

* * *

The moment Connor steps through the door, Adya looks at him like she's about to cry, which is a bit of an alarming sight to be greeted with.

"Hey, uh-" he idles by the doormat just a little too long. "Got calzones for y'all."

And she laughs. She laughs and laughs until she cries, and Az in the corner has to tell her to sit down before she _falls_ down.

But hey. Wolf is here too, with a big bastard head to lay across her lap, and she leans down to scream into his fur. Wolf is completely fine with this.

"She took," Adya's voice shakes in Tamil, " _everything._ She emptied the entire account, all of it. Not just her money, _she took all of mine, too._ "

"She can _do_ that?" Az whispers with disbelief.

"The account had both our names. She can do anything with the money she wants." She's not bothering with her broken English anymore. The roll of her own language shakes with a _rage_ now. " _And she decided to take everything I had._ "

"Did you have any other accounts?" Connie urgently asks.

"I still have my savings, but it won't be enough. _Appa_ offered to take my tuition, but he _can't_. My brothers, they need _Patti's_ money, he can't risk getting cut off. I'm not going to have enough money for next semester."

"Can you take the next semester off?" Connor asks. "Build up some money?"

"She can't," Connie grimly refutes. "She's on a student visa. If she's not in school, she can't stay in the country."

He should watch the ring in his song, for Adya's sake at least, but it's hard to keep his temper as is. "They'll just kick her out?"

"She's not a citizen. It's within the laws of the country to do it."

"Does your family _know_ that's going to happen, because of this?" Az wonders.

" _Patti_ is trying to force me to drop out, come back to India." Her voice gains a spiteful edge. "I am too _out of control_ in this country. She thinks I will go back to _normal, behaved girl_ if she can make me come back home."

" _Alright,_ " Connor leans forward with a new determination. " **Who do I need to kill?** "

Adya laughs, at least. " _Don't_. She is too old, already."

" ** _Hmm._** "

"Maybe Greg could help?" Connie suggests.

"No," Az quickly denies, "that wouldn't work. I never had human papers, so I'm not related to him as far as your laws go. He's related to _me_ , under _our_ laws, but _every_ citizen of the Empire is, so it doesn't check out. The banks would get suspicious if an apparent stranger started sending huge amounts of money over."

"Fuck," Connie sighs, "you're right."

"Is there anyway you can at least stay in the country?" Az gently brings up as he looks back to Adya.

"Would take too long to become a citizen," Adya mutters with a resignation. "The only way I'd be able to stay without my family coming for me is if I got married to an American. It would still take a while, but at least I wouldn't get kicked out in the meantime."

"...But you wouldn't mind it," Az slowly confirms.

"I guess?" Adya scratches at Wolf's ears. "But there's not really many options for me on such short notice."

Az takes in her words with a slow easy hum.

And then he smoothly turns around in his seat. "Connor, wanna get married?"

_What._ " _ **What?**_ "

"I'm not hearing a no," the bastard coyly smiles.

**Married. To _Adya._**

_To help her, is all._

**It's still...**

_Strange? Yeah._

**But still...**

_...anything for her, I suppose._

"I-" Oh, look at that, his dead song actually _broke_ for a moment. Lovely. "-I _guess_ , that's... fine." He looks back to Adya herself. "If-If you're f-fine with it."

"Are-" Adya's eyes dart between him and Az. "-Is this allowed?"

"Sure! Our marriage isn't like yours, it's not- it doesn't really _imply_ anything romantic. It's just a binding agreement to stay together and support everyone involved. Whatever else is there is up to you two, y'know?"

A soberness crosses his easy smile.

"All this has to be, all it ever _has_ to be, is just a legal bind to make you a citizen of the Empire. It will prevent the US from deporting you, and give you access to our resources. You'll be able to stay in the country and finish up college. Whatever happens after that is up to you, and you can separate whenever you need to." He raises his hands in an appeasing gesture. "Obviously this is pretty drastic, you don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable, but-"

"No! It's-" Adya looks back to _Connor._ "Are _you_ okay with this? I know we're... doing this for me, but it's your decision, too."

_My decision..._

**Is already yours.**

"You-" A streak of pink crosses his face for hardly even a second. "-you're... you're my friend. If this is gonna help, then I'll do it. It doesn't have to change anything. You're _still_ my friend."

"Who would be married to you," Adya mutters dryly.

"Married friends," Connor smiles. "That's not so bad." _It's not so bad, if it's you._

"So you're both alright with it, then?" Az makes sure.

"Yeah."

"I'm okay with this."

"Good!" Az smiles, like some kind of bastard. "That's that, then. You're married."

Adya sputters for a moment. "Just like that?"

"Yes? I basically just officiated it right now, and now you're in the system. That's all I needed."

A brief silence falls.

Then Adya starts to cry.

"Woah, hey, hey!" Connor leans to reach for her. "It sucks, but it's gonna be okay, I- I'm sorry we had to-"

And Adya quite literally crashes into him with just enough momentum to knock him kneeling on the ground.

" _Thank you,_ " she sobs into his chest, " _thank you, thank you, thank you... I'm sorry, I'm sorry-_ "

"It's okay," rolls some long forgotten trill of his song as his arms wrap around her. "It's okay, _it's okay, it's okay, it's okay._ I'm still here."

He leans his head on her own, letting every last piece of his song settle along her mind.

"I'm still here."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _adma adamas my_ \- "the cherished admired defended that possesses me".
> 
> ~~Since there's no way to categorize someone as higher than a Diamond, Greg is listed _under_ Steven. Which technically, by human legal definition, makes Greg Asteria Diamond's legal son. Greg knows this and thinks it's the funniest thing ever, and jokingly calls Steven "dad/father" when he least expects it.~~


	41. The Ship Named Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It depends on what's more important to you, y'know?

* * *

Test question- what happens when you manage to incur a Diamond's wrath? The wrath of one of the most powerful people in an Empire trillions strong?

Trick question- Connor isn't exactly on that list. Sure, he's Diamond, but he's no _Diamond Authority_. 

So barely a few hours from married, Connor (politely) barges into ~~Dad's~~ Az's general space, diamondsong promising pain to whoever heard it next. "Can I borrow some of your soldiers for a mission?"

" _Your_ mission is the Asgardian one, you don't need to pull a triple shift." Az narrows his eyes. "Don't act like I don't have an idea of what you'd want to do with them."

"I'd only send them along to have a _chat_ ," Connor thinly insists.

"This sounds like a thinly veiled threat for a certain old lady." Az leans his head forward on the perch of his hand, but he doesn't look particularly upset. "You're angry."

" _Obviously_ ," Connor hisses, "That _fleck_ hurt Adya!" A tense shake runs through his arms. "She _hurt **what's** -_"

"- _yours?_ " Az finishes gently.

Connor stops, breathes. Lets the rose glow pass from his body, and the anger with it. "Why does it feel like this? Why am I so angry? She didn't even hurt me."

"She hurt _Adya._ As you said," Az smiles grimly, "one of _yours._ " Some spark of _shame_ must've shown on Connor's face, the way Az quickly speaks up again. "This is normal, y'know? Diamond emotions can be... _intense_ , sometimes. It's not a bad thing, to feel that way about Adya- it means you care about her. But... Connor, she's lost nearly _everything_ , with what's happened. And she's lost her family for the next few years at least. She needs _you_ , more than you need to feed your anger."

_I know._

**I know. I'm sorry.**

"I just..." Connor falls down into his seat. "I don't wanna hurt anyone. I just... wanted to keep that _patti_ from doing anything else."

Az laughs a little grimly. "Our _patti's_ last action was to _stop_ acting. She's cut herself away and that's going to stay." He tilts his head. "You don't have to try and stop being angry, y'know? She's done something terrible to someone you care about. Just try to channel it to something that matters, _someone_ that matters. You don't have much time before you leave again, and... Adya could use her friend with her."

Connor sighs. Of course, he could always-

**Don't** , Vendan's song brushes against his mind. **Leave her be. You'd only hurt Adya more.**

 _Don't vein yourself to human affairs_ , Sten whispers. _Things are delicate enough as is._

Connor looks away with a harsh chuff. "Whatever. If she comes back for Adya in any shape or form again, I won't stop ourself a second time."

"I don't think she will, but fair enough." On the stars, Az actually laughs at the thought. "We can't always be the bigger Gem forever. The best we can do is leave her be and focus on our own."

An odd tilt enters Az's smile.

"Spend some time with her while you have the chance. It's a first Halloween for the both of you. Do something nice."

"Maybe I will." Connor pauses. "One soldier," he attempts to compromise.

"No."

"One."

"Please don't."

"As a warning."

" _Have a happy Halloween, Connor._ "

"I don't even celebrate Halloween-"

" **Go cherish your wife, Connor.** "

_My wife._

**What a strange thought.**

_Strange that we have it, or strange not to mind it?_

**Both, probably.**

* * *

**ADYA**

Are you doing anything later?

I'd still like to hear about your show.

even after all that?

it was still a good show,

despite it all, wasn't it?

Yeah. Best show i've ever been to

might get sad halfway through though

you listen to me ramble like that?

Tell me about it anyway!

i like to hear your voice

even if it's bad

Not to me.

you really mean that?

always

* * *


	42. I Don't Know What I Expected, To Be Honest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie dares to let the dog do anything.

* * *

Wolf tilts his head as Connie ~~violently stabs~~ diligently carves at a pumpkin with one of her knives, curiously following the markings she makes. He turns to sniff at an uncarved one.

"What?" Connie asks, because apparently she talks to wolves now. "You wanna go at it?"

Wolf practically slams his tail against the floor in response.

"Alright," she half jokes, not knowing how much he'll even understand it, "go buck wild."

Wolf walks up to a pumpkin, lifts the entire thing in his mouth, and promptly starts snapping at it with the unhinged viciousness of a lesser dog confronted with a can of spray cheese.

"Jesus fuck, slow down. You're gonna destroy the thing."

He actually listens to her, surprisingly, setting the oddly stable remains down with a delicate touch.

It looks almost precisely like the gaping maw of some eldritch horror. Complete with too many eye holes.

Or the aftermath of being mauled by a bear. (Or both. Both is good.)

Wolf looks entirely proud of himself as his tail knocks into the door repeatedly.

* * *


	43. Curly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wavy? Wavy-curly?
> 
> W... wurly.

* * *

A white claw just barely hovers over her hair. "A bit of your braid got loose."

"Could you undo it?" She gestures at her cookie dusted fingers. "My hands."

As she cleans off her hands, Connor gets to work. Maybe he's a bit slower about it than he could be- probably remembering what she had said about how long human hair could tangle, being just a little too gentle to compensate as the curl of claws card through the strand of her hair.

"Curly," he suddenly says.

"Hmm?"

"Wavy. Wavy-curly?" He brings a few strands in front of her face. "W...wurly. Wurly hair."

"What are you doing?" Adya giggles.

"Why is it different? It looked straight, and now it isn't."

"That's what happen when you put human hair in place like that for very long time."

"That's really weird."

" _You're_ weird," Adya gracefully retorts, gesturing vaguely at his own short ponytail, puffing and curling like a rose. "You... flower- _cat_ thing."

"You're the one with the magic whirly hair, not me," Connor's dead song smiles with insistence.

She grabs the pin from out of his hair, sending his large curls falling down against his shoulders. "No, _you_."

"You give that back," he tokenly protests, leaning past Adya to grab at her extended arm. "I gotta..." His song staggers as she idly tousles his hair. " _I gotta..._ "

"It's mine forever now," she teases as she gently jostles his head, "That's your pay call me weird."

"C'n't jus' take my stuff," his song slurs, one arm weakly wrapped around her in protest as his other hand tiredly trails along her hair.

"Then take it back," she challenges.

He incoherently clicks into her shoulder, rattling into rusted purrs under her hand.

"That's what I thought, big dumb puppy."

* * *


	44. Babe, What the Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, I love you, but why.

* * *

**That's My Wife**

[A picture of what appears to be a horseshoe crab.]

steven what the fuck is that

>:0

Rude! That's our son?

oh shit that mori

...

how is that mori

that's a fucking horshoe crab

hores

horseshoe crab

[A picture of the horseshoe crab standing up,

revealing itself to be a very well-made costume.

There is a child inside, wearing a pumpkin head mask.]

No, it's Vairam.

...is mori wearing a costume

Under His Costume

Yeah?

why

He wanted to?

...

y'know what

fair enough

that's valid

It is very adorable and we love him.

give him a skateboard

he can scoot along the ground like a real crab

BRILLIANT, I LOVE IT

* * *


	45. Oh No. It's Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That most wonderful time of year, or something like that.

* * *

Adya cranes up at the grocery store speakers, and their suspiciously winter-themed music.

"That is Christmas music?"

"Yep," Connie squints over a pack of pumpkin flavored cereal.

"It's _November._ "

" _Yep,_ "

"There isn't an entire other holiday this month before the Christmas?"

"That's what all the pumpkin nonsense is for."

"And yet the Christmas plays on."

"It really do be like that sometimes," Connie hollowly concedes from her iced coffee cup.

" _What even is this country,_ " Adya whispers to herself in Tamil.

" _Hell,_ " Connie answers. " _Hell is this country._ "

* * *


	46. Basic Logic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's uncomfortable realization.

* * *

Connie stops in the street.

Steven looks back at her. "What is it?"

There's a beanie on her head. (It was cold.)

There's a scarf haphazardly draped over her sweater. (It was comfy, and who even knows how to wear a scarf, anyway?)

Her jeans are ripped. (She hasn't bothered to replace them and they still fit. What are you, a cop?)

She's wearing fuzzy boots. (They're good boots.)

And there's a pumpkin spiced coffee in her hand.

"Oh my God," she whispers with some horrified realization, "I'm a basic bitch."

"I'm sorry, a _what now-_ "

* * *


	47. Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adya just wants to know.

* * *

**A-yayayaya**

kahaani

why are there peacocks everywhere

where

why do the supermarkets have cartoon peacocks

???

they are ugly and brown

adya

adya that's a turkey

well it's ugly and fat

well

yes

but it's tasty

ugly grass peacock

po ta to

delicious like potato

does it taste like peacock

no

inferior potato peacock

FUCKING FIGHT ME AND MY TURKEY SANDWICH

RIGHT NOW

* * *


	48. The Blind Leading The Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry- I don't know what's going on either.

* * *

Adya had been... slightly warned about the young man next to her.

Wearing a white tunic vest over dull, earth-toned clothes, and not a shoe in sight. His trim pants and oversized shirt sleeves only magnify the long, black, clicking claws on his bare digits. Shoes were apparently a polite suggestion instead of a rule, in a Gem household. Birch wood horns peak out from black hair, and white pupils gleam at her from inside green glowing eyes and bronze sclera.

Compared to the more exotic and borderline _eldritch_ features of many Gems, the jotunn Loki was not particularly hair-raising. He was almost normal to look at, put up against the Thanksgiving crowd.

"Are you a jeweler of some sort?" Loki squints. His voice lilts oddly in an almost _gemsong_ sort of way, but not quite.

"What makes you say that?"

To be fair, she was not warned that Loki was some kind of problem child. Only that he was jumpy and lacked any form of human social tact.

"You have those..." he almost reaches out to her face with his long, bearlike claws before deciding against it. "...glass contraptions on your face."

"Those are just my glasses," Adya explains. "My eyes are very bad, I need them to see like normal person."

"Asgard never had things like that for laymen," Loki admits thoughtfully. "Only for scholars or craftsman who needed precise use of their eyes."

"Too bad for them," Adya concludes. "Is nice to see."

Loki hums absentmindedly. "I suppose you _see_ what's going on here better than I do." He warily squints at the commotion of the kitchen. There's some vague floating word nonsense about turkey stuffing and apple cider. Morion and Amethyst may or may not be launching whipped cream at eachothers' mouths.

Adya squints at his not-quite-joke. "I don't know what's going on also, this my first time this holiday."

"Norns, we're going to die, aren't we."

"Hopefully _after_ eating the turkey."

" _We can only hope._ "

* * *


	49. Delivering On Campaign Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gem Dueling**
> 
> _Dueling and sparring is a long honored sport of Gemkind, originating as simple training exercises for the military castes before evolving into something more ritualistic. Entire arenas are built for the sake of it, and even spectation is a sport unto itself._
> 
> _Dueling rarely ever occurs to settle grievances- when not for pure sport, it is used as the fulcrum of wagers or hierarchy displays. Dueling is also used for initiations, to induct Gems or Jets into groups. Winning is not the true goal of a duel, simply a reasonably entertaining performance._

* * *

Adya watches Cinna dismantle her right arm with a worrying sort of efficiency. "Oh my god, you weren't kidding."

"Nope," Cinna cheerfully pops as she carelessly tosses her hoodie and literal right arm down next to Adya, leaving herself with little else but a sports bra and her loose cargo pants. "We tossin' rocks today."

Adya determinedly looks away from the disturbingly pristine void of a severed arm and ends up lingering on some _very_ toned calves instead.

"Are you seriously wearing crocs to a duel?" Connor sarcastically asks Cinna from across the field.

Cinna scuffs her flame-patterned crocs against the dirt. "Are you seriously wearing sandals to a duel?" She fires back.

Connor scoffs into the idle roll of his shoulders, and Adya most definitely does _not_ think about how the movement spurs some kind of motion into the red briar thorns along his body, slithering like snakes on his arms and chest. "Why not? We may as well share a _handicap_ or two," his song bites caustically.

"You know what, you big bastard? Just for that, I'm kicking you in the shins."

"Kick him in the Gem," Moonstone chirps cheerfully from her tree perch, "it'll hurt more."

"Fall on a stalagmite, Moon," Connor mock hisses.

"Not my grind, Crimson Carbide."

"Ladies, ladies," Cinna cuts in, "you're both pretty. Now let's get this show on the road."

And Cinna sets herself on fire.

She _becomes_ fire- fire the same rich amber as her hair, molten and alive, golden eyes peeking out like torches behind the mask of her face. The image of her own bones shivers and chars under her skin, and the clean cut of her right arm tapers rough, a wooden wreckage of spent kindling.

Connor smiles, dragging one white sandaled foot in front of himself before slamming it on the ground. Cinna's smirk sparks fire against the obsidian shine of her teeth as she slams her foot down in turn, and charges.

It probably says something about Adya, that her first real thought about the fight is that it's _pretty_.

It's a dance of fire. A dance of strong kicks and sweeping gales. A firestorm in miniature, centered on the balanced fulcrum of a single hand.

It's a dance of briar and thorn, slithering under skin. Of a leap to the side that lingers in the air for a second too long, of a gemstone that blazes against the light.

Dark diamonds scatter cerise under fire, and fire sings with the ring of song that strikes against it.

It's hard to look away, and Adya finds herself leaning just a little too close-

Moonstone suddenly flutters out of the way, and Adya lets out an (embarassingly) shrill shriek as a bit of debris flies between them.

Connor's eyes lock on her, amidst the fight.

The barest moment of distraction, but it's enough. Cinna's phantom arm sparks with the fire of an aborted punch, before turning that hesitation into the momentum of a shouldered tackle. Connor falls with the weight of a tree.

"No pauses in battle, coward," Cinna smugly recites.

Connor chuffs loudly as he pushes her off his chest.

Moonstone flutters down, Cinna's arm and jacket at hand. "I'll be taking your chocolate milk," she smiles down at Connor. "Loser's penalty."

"I don't even _have_ chocolate milk," he mutters from the ground.

"I gave you a jug when you weren't looking," she charitably explains, "but I'll be taking it back now."

"Hmm."

"Come back to my place for breakfast when you're done moping," Cinna blithely invites with a flippant peace sign, "I'm making omelettes."

Adya makes her way to Connor, who's still laying on the ground. "Sorry I make you lost."

A purring rumble rises out of his bare chest. "It was a fair game."

"You are still on the ground."

"Kinda dizzy right now," he hums vaguely as he looks up at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just-" one of his hands lifts up. "Help me up a bit?"

She tugs at his arm and he staggers unsteady for a moment before he stands. She definitely does _not_ think about how solid the arm is under her hands. There are no witnesses and no one can prove otherwise.

"Are we still going back to Cinna's for breakfast?"

"If you want."

She briefly squints at the thought. "What was it she was saying? Omelette?"

"I don't actually remember what that is," Connor admits. "Some kind of egg thing, I think."

"Neat."

=<>=

Cinna frowns flatly. "Connor, where the fuck is your shirt?"

"In my gem. Why?"

"Did you really-" Cinna pinches her brows. "Did you just parade shirtless through Little Homeworld?"

"I'm..." Connor squints with confusion. "...I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

Cinna turns sympathetically to Adya. "I am so sorry for your dumb Gem wife."

" _It'S fInE_ _,_ " Adya practically squeaks past the redness of her face.

Cinna sighs and comes to her rescue. "Connor. Don't do that."

"Is this one of those human things?"

"Yes," Cinna flatly explains. "Don't walk around like that around humans. It embarrasses them."

Connor looks down at Adya, finally noticing just how determinedly she's trying to look everywhere _but_ in his direction.

"Oh!" He blinks and shrugs his sleeveless top back into existence. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Adya wheezes, "you didn't know."

"Besides," Cinna goes on, "house rules. _No shoes, no shirt, no service._ "

" _You're_ not even wearing shoes," Moon calls out from the kitchen.

" _I love you too, hun._ "

"You're a hypocrite!"

" _Fuck you, too, hun._ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor may be Diamond OP, but this wasn't a real fight and he did get distracted. Strength isn't the only factor that wins a fight.


	50. Can You Come Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I can't, I'm buying clothes.

* * *

**American Kahaani**

Hey can you pick me up

kahaani you know i can't drive

oh shit adya

wrong number

what do you need to be picked up for

I May Or May Not Have Gotten Arrested

WHAT

in my defense, someone else started it

WHY ARE YOU ARRESTED

remember my haunted house job

oh NO

guy passed through the house drunk

tried to punch me on reflex when i jump him

which made ME punch him on reflex

...

so yeah

good lord

You are an idiot. Make your wife pick you up

DON'T TELL STEVEN

no one else is going to be up at night o' clock

fuck

* * *

**The So Called Millionaire Biscuit**

sweetie

darling

my sweet lovely serotonin machine

my beautiful waifu

???

Connie, why are you up so late?

my dear darling lovely wife i appear to have been arrested

could you pwease pick me up from the police station

OK!

wait

I'm sorry, you WHAT

* * *


	51. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to escape the consequences. Jury's out on its success.

* * *

"You're being weirdly cuddly for someone who just got arrested," Steven grumbles.

" _You're_ being weirdly amounts of buzzkill for someone who was born a war criminal," Connie hums innocently as she tugs on his tie.

" _I_ didn't have a human job to worry a _aaaa_ -"

The rosecurled scars of his neck shiver under his skin with the kiss she places there.

" _Connie_ ," his song shakily trills with wavering protest, "this is serious..."

"I didn't get charged with anything," she insists. "They all agreed the other guy started it."

"But your job," he stutters, "and the school, what about-"

"It's _fine_." Her hands knead at the roses on the back of his neck, and he predictably goes slack against her. "Nothing bad happened. You're worrying about this more than I am."

" _Someone should_ ," he murmurs without any bite. "My reckless knight."

"The future is never, and crime is now." Connie takes the time to place a little kiss on his head, quickly rewarded with the small chirp on his song when she does. "It all worked out. Stress over something less important than my countless crimes. Like _Pearl's_ countless crimes. Blame her for driving me down this path."

" _Pearl_ taught you better than to get caught," he absentmindedly whispers past his purrs.

"Rude."

* * *


	52. Co-Conspirators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an interesting partnership.

* * *

**(Mufasa Voice) SIMBA**

hye

hye yourself

HEY

there it is

what's up miss Lord Of The Universe (TM)

you, apparently, mr. zombie man

what the FUCK is up

you know i ain't sleepin anymore

steven at least Pretends to sleep for cuddle reasons

step up

no

anyways how's dating my wife working out for you

WELL FUCK YOU DO KNOW ABOUT IT I GUESS

why Wouldn't i know about it??? bitch???

...you got me there

Answer The Question, Coward

i honestly have no idea

it's Nice??? i guess??

but we've kissed precisely once

you may or may not have noticed,

but steven is literally whatever the opposite of horny is

if you wanna smooch you gotta go for it

he has Zero (0) horny radar

you're being weirdly upfront about this

lmao who do you think told steven to man the fuck up

oh shit

gone on any hot dates

why are we gossiping about my love life with your wife

Answer The Question, Coward

we've hung out but i don't think we've dated

did you bake at his house

yeah

that was a date

the fuck?

that was literally an excuse to watch you bake

gems think skill is pretty

he wanted to watch you be pretty

...THIS EXPLAINS ALOT ABOUT THAT DAY IN RETROSPECT

how often did he pull that with you before you figured it out

like the eighth time he would just Watch me clean swords

good lord

you have decided to date an alien. this is what happens

you Married an alien, ya diamondfucker

that's 'cause i'm not a COWARD, DIAMONDFUCKER

FUCK YOU, FIRST KNIGHT

MEET ME AT YOUR NEAREST DENNY'S PARKING LOT

YOU BETTER SHOW UP, MR. LIEUTENANT ADMIRAL

COOL, HOW DOES 5:30 SOUND

I'LL TELL MY ROOMMATE TO HAVE SOLO DINNER

IT'S A FUCKING DATE, BITCH

I'LL BRING MY SWORD

I'LL BGNIR M Y SWORD

GOOD

GOOD

ok see you later lars have a nice day

yeah have good classes

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lars, ten minutes later: _wait shit did i just ask connie out on a date-_


	53. For Diamond's Sake, Would Ya Order Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Connie fight in a Denny's parking lot.

* * *

Connie has decided to wear a red dress and literal combat boots, all topped off with Steven's old varsity jacket. Her suspiciously large duffle bag is quite obviously carrying the Bride's Blade. She levels a _look_ at him from under a classy sunhat.

In a leather jacket and skinny jeans, Lars feels a bit underdressed. Maybe he shouldn't have left the rapier stashed in his hair.

"So are you two gonna come inside, or what?" Some poor Denny's worker asks through the door.

"Shall we?" Connie threateningly asks with all the self-built decorum of a First Knight.

"Lead the way," Lars flatly replies with all the disrespect of the pirate he hasn't quite stopped being.

=<>=

Lars wonders, sometimes, if Steven knows his wife is pretty.

_Lars'_ crushes inexplicably came and went like stray cats and bit down just as hard (the Tiger Millionaire phase was an odd one to be sure), but he can't remember Steven ever really _looking_ at anyone with any emotion stronger than the kind of distant appreciation one might give a well made painting. (Seriously. He'd found one of Lars' stashes by accident once and didn't even blink.)

He knows that Steven loves Connie. Lars isn't a dick, not as much as he used to be, and he's not going to act like being the alien answer to asexuality implies a _lack_ of profound emotion. He just wonders sometimes, if Steven _knows_ that Connie is pretty, in a human way.

Lars kind of _hadn't_ until right this second.

Weirdly enough, her features are more along the _guy_ spectrum of his usual type- tall, muscular, sharp eyed. But she's _pretty_.

(Thank fucking goodness he's already pink. It makes all the panicked blushing just a little less obvious to see.)

"You're blushing," she points out over her coffee.

_It's fine, it's just that my brain is finally catching up to the fact that I kind of asked you on a date._ "It's nothing," he totally doesn't squeak, "just, uh-" He coughs awkwardly into his fist. "You look nice. Is that weird for me to say? It's weird isn't it-"

"Chill. It's fine." She almost laughs for a moment. "You look nice, too? Pretty nice braidwork you got there. Makes me almost miss my long hair."

"Oh, _yeah_." He remembers that, vaguely. She used to be this small, reedy girl with long hair and glasses, until one day she cut her hair for good. "What even happened with that, anyway?"

Connie looks out at the window. "Me and Steven had a big fight around that time. That was right after you two got taken." _When you died._ "And he was trying to pretend like nothing bad had happened when he'd almost died, when _you'd_ died. He'd left me behind when we promised we'd face everything together. I wanted him to understand what it felt like, so... I left."

"Yikes," Lars cringes.

"Yeah," Connie hisses. "Probably a shitty thing to do, looking back. But he got the message, we worked things out. It was right before we got back together that I cut my hair. I wanted to let go of the baggage, y'know? And then I just kind of never grew it back. Long hair's kind of a liability in a fight," she tacks on with a pointed look at his hair.

"I'll have _you_ know that my hair is _supremely_ ungrabbable. Portals and all that shit. Also, I need a bigger surface area to yoink stuff."

She leans back and looks at him with an entirely new perspective. "Is _that_ what the beard is for?"

_That, and staving off the existential crisis of immortality._ "I now have the literally least punchable face in existence."

Connie actually snorts up her coffee, so he'll count it as a win.

(She has a nice laugh. Don't arrest him for it.)

"Okay, okay," she finally manages past the giggles, "but I've always wondered- can you use your hair as scissors? Just cut things up with portals."

"... _Holy shit-_ "

* * *


	54. Duels For Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finally has her duel in a Denny's parking lot.

* * *

The people here are either _extremely_ used to Connie, or New York is just Like That. Connie does not know and she does not care. 

She _will_ duel one Lars Of The Stars in this here Denny's parking lot, and no one will stop her, least of all Lars.

Because Lars is a coward. She knows it, he knows it. Even now, she's swinging her sword at him and he's completely on the defensive. Parries and dodges and not a single strike in sight.

_Because he's a coward._

Oh, he's cute. He's got charm and bluster and all the bravado of a man who's not afraid to die. But none of that makes up for the fact that...

"-you're not even fighting back, you coward!" she smiles with just a little too much sharpness. "Come on!"

"Fucking hell, lay off on the 'coward' talk, would ya?"

"I will when you stop _being one!_ " She half-shouts past her strike.

"You really know how to sweet talk a guy, don't ya?" Lars snarks with his next dodge.

"About as much as you know how to _break_ one."

Anger, shock, _guilt_. It's almost enough for him to take the offensive, but not quite enough. But his next block has a _weight_ behind it. "You _stay out of that_ ," he whispers with a sudden strength. "You fucking stay out of that, that's not your call."

"It's _always_ been my call!" The strike actually glances at face, this time, just barely phasing into his hair. "It was my call when _you_ broke him and I had to help him pick up the fucking pieces!"

He's getting slower.

"It was my call when he called me and he was a half-dazed stuttering mess after what you did!"

He barely even blocks _this_ one.

"It was _my call_ ," Connie flat out _growls_ , "when he was already worried about _you-_ when he was _always_ worried about you- and you ripped the rug from right out under him and _left him there_. But hey," she winks with a harsh, jagged edge, "at least you finally spoke your mind, huh?"

"I didn't want to hurt him," Lars hoarsely deflects.

_"Get in line,"_ she glares.

"Don't you FUCKING LUMP ME IN WITH **THEM**!"

=<>=

When the echo clears, they aren't in that rickety parking lot any more.

The Sky Arena rattles with the aftershock of Lars' scream.

"Don't you dare," he whispers.

_Don't you dare say I didn't care about him._

_Don't you dare say I wasn't the one fucking person in that town who cared if he made it home._

_Don't you dare say I wasn't the one person who didn't treat him like a fucking child, who tried to treat him like person and not some kind of walking fucking gravestone._

"Don't you _fucking dare!_ "

=<>=

"He was _my friend_ first!" He roars into his strike. "Before he was yours, he was _mine!_ So don't you..." His voice wavers just slightly. " _Don't you dare_... you don't get to put me in the pile of _everyone else who fucked him over._ "

For a moment they just glare at eachother and breathe.

"I loved him first," Lars' voice breaks. "I loved him before you even knew he existed. You have no fucking clue here, Conn, so don't you _dare_ judge me like _them._ "

"You're right," she breathes. "I don't know. I don't know because you _never wanted to even admit it_."

"You think I don't know that?" He laughs, and it's this choking, ragged sound. "You think I don't know I never even wanted to admit it to _myself?_ Until the worst possible fucking time? _How could I?_ " His voice turns small. "How do you love someone who feels like the entire universe?"

"You _own it!_ " She almost knocks his blade right out of his hand. "You become _part_ of that universe and you _don't_ run away. Not again."

The edge of his rapier clatters against the ground.

"I don't get to _choose_ who he loves," Connie almost pleads. "And I won't ever tell him to stop. But I don't want to sit around and wait for the next time someone breaks his heart."

=<>=

"You won't _have to_ ," Lars quietly promises. "Because I'll _be there_ with you."

"Even if it's you?" she presses.

"Even if it's me," he whispers, resigned.

"That's all I wanted. That's all I ever really wanted." She sighs. "I don't want us to fight. I don't need us to all _love_ eachother, I just... I just want a _partner_ , y'know? In..." she gestures vaguely at the whole mess they've made of themselves. "...all this. That's all I'm ever going to ask of you."

" _You're_ my friend, too." Lars runs a shaking hand over his hair. "Did I ever tell you that? We're not just friends when Steven's around, y'know? I'm not gonna just leave you behind. Not for this. Besides," he dares to go on, "The universe is always more than two, anyway, isn't it?" He laughed. "Whatever else happens, whatever else on this crazy ass fucking ride comes to be... I've got your back, too."

"We've got no guarantees on this ride," Connie warns. "It's a scary one."

"I don't expect _anything_ anymore," Lars flatly admits. "How _could_ I, considering the backwards route _my life_ ended up taking? Ain't got nothing guaranteed but each other. So..." He stashes his rapier back in his hair and holds out his hand. "...Partners?"

She scoffs, but she _smiles_ , and her sword finds its way back to her oversized duffle bag. "Partners."

And then she uses the handshake to flip him over her shoulder.

"Constant vigilance," she half-sings.

"Fuck you too," Lars wheezes from the floor.

"At least gimme a ride home first, you dragged us off to Finland here."

"I was trying to be polite to the poor restaurant."

" _It's a fucking Denny's, Lars, they don't deserve it-_ "

* * *


	55. Culprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible crime has occured!

* * *

**Use Your Real Names I Can't Remember All Your Fucking Handles**

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

aight who gave adya a quad shot latte? i'm not mad i just wanna talk

**MadhuriRajasing.ham(sandwich)**

that sounds like a lie.

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

i did not say it would be a peaceful talk

**MadhuriRajasing.ham(sandwich)**

you know what

fair

**T! B! SAND(wich)**

i plead the fifth

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

lookin at you winry

**(InItForTheWin)ryWilton**

you wouldn't stab a cripple

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

you don't know me

**(InItForTheWin)ryWilton**

this is biphobia

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

I'm gonna stab you in your fake kneecaps don't fu

**T! B! SAND(wich)**

oh shit she dead

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

CKING TEST ME

**PatriciaKahaani(MomoSaysHi)**

be nice connie

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

paddy you're a saint but you're not the one who's had to deal with caffeine adya for the past hour

**PatriciaKahaani(MomoSaysHi)**

You know what? Fair

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

i've been hiding her phone from her so she doesn't text her wife while she's Like That

**(It'sAlways)Sunitha(InPhilidelphia)**

oh? wife?

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

dumbass military wife gonna break down the door on our asses cause they thought adya was dying

**BrenLa(vore)**

you brave soul, thank you for your sacrifice

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Maheswaran**

i'm suing winry for emotional damages

**(InItForTheWin)ryWilton**

jokes on you, i'm borke

**C(omingForYourKneecaps)Mahewaran**

bold of you to assume you're paying with money

* * *


	56. Like Some Kind Of Overgrown Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes' Connie's wife is just in a mood.

* * *

Sometimes, Steven gets in a _mood._

Not in a _fuck me_ kind of mood (he just _doesn't_ do that, not on his own), but this sort of... clingy cat mood.

Like right now? Random full body hug with all his weight pressed against her.

"Steven, I'm working."

"It's _late_ ," he trills. "Go to bed."

"I need to finish my draft for-"

He gently cuts her off with a kiss. Not even one kiss, the _cheater._ A whispering trail of them slowly roaming her face, her jaw, down her neck- a purr in his chest, the song of her name a hum inside his throat, fangs just barely curled to graze along her skin as her rough, sword-callused hand digs into his hair.

God _damn it_ , "St-Steven," she absolutely _does not whine_ , "I need-" Her own words fall apart on her all over again as those stupid twinned fangs flex and _dig_ gently on her throat.

"You can finish it tomorrow," he languidly purrs against her as his claws idly card against her hair. "Take a break and go back to sleep."

"Mmmm."

" _Connie_." His arms snake around her and _oh boy_ , what a time to remember there's a _strength_ under all that softness. "Come back to bed."

_We're in bed, you big clingy cat. _"Fine," she concedes more breathlessly than she'll ever admit, slumping back against him.

And he smiles all soft like the sore winner he often is, falling back until they're both haphazardly laid down, idly tracing the subtle patterns along her skin that only his alien eyes can see until she falls asleep.

* * *


	57. Minor Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys are toys, and food is food.

* * *

Lars sucks in a deep breath. "We both know Steven's a great dad."

"Yep," Connie mumbles past her Christmas popcorn. "What about it."

"I have some..." Lars watches Morion zoom by with a dog toy in his mouth. "...minor concerns."

"It's a Gem thing," Connie answers the unspoken implication. "They like to chew on stuff. The kid kind of got a little bit Gem brain in him."

"Oh." Wait. "I've never seen Steven chew on things."

Connie snorts. "What do you think the dragon stick is for?"

Right. The dragon stick. Lars remembers that, it was like... a pipe or something. A big ol' stick with an eerily familiar spiky dragon face. It was supposed to be for Sten, a way to give him meds when he unfused, but unfusing isn't the problem it used to be, not anymore.

Steven still has it. Lars has seen him twirling the thing around in his fingers like a pencil, or just holding it idly in his mouth. He'd thought it was leftover habit from Sten, but apparently not. Apparently Gems are just Like That.

"I guess I'm a fucking idiot," Lars realizes.

"Who can say?" Connie cryptically offers. "Also, check this out." She gestures at Steven. "Strawberry, come over here real quick."

Steven walks over, dragon stick in his mouth.

"Hey sweetie." Connie jostles at Steven's hair with an audacity Lars is still a little jealous of, and they both get to watch Steven predictably start up an old engine of purrs at the touch.

And then Connie reaches for the pipe.

The purr immediately cuts off with an aborted chirp, and the pipe angles away.

"C'mon," Connie cajoles, "lemme see it." But Steven just silently angles his head elsewhere, like a puppy that doesn't want to give up its favorite toy. It's equal parts ridiculous, funny, and kind of cute.

"Okay," Lars tries, "Maybe if I just-" Oop. Wrong choice. The minute Lars actually tugged on the pipe, Steven bit down on it with a loud chuffing noise. "Alright, alright, we're steppin' off."

(Don't make fun,) Steven gemsigns smoothly.

"We do it because we _love_ you," Connie coos sarcastically as she squishes Steven's face.

(Yes yes yes Steven knowing this.) Steven's smile is teased but true, regardless. (Query- tree garland is where. Pearl query not found task adjust length to tree.)

"...I think Amethyst had it," Lars slowly remembers.

Steven gets a mild panic on his face. (No no not good-)

Connie gets up with a start. "We gotta find her before she eats the garland."

Lars suddenly flashbacks to the way Amethyst would eat empty soda cans from the Big Donut's trash. " _Oh shit you're right-_ "

* * *


	58. Is This A Weapon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns what a gift is.

* * *

**Steven Got Another Kid**

[A picture of a mug that is shaped like a coiled snake.]

I believe that you have "mailed" one of your things to

our Diamond's address by accident. It had your name on it.

it's for you, loki

also how did you get this number

I asked, and for some reason, she gave it to me.

Why would you give me such a strange tiem

item

You don't have much stuff

so i got you stuff

But why a cup? There are many cups in the house.

it's a cup for you

idk

i saw it and thought of you

I don't know if I can rightfully accept this.

I have nothing to give you in return.

i didn't get it so that you would give me something back

we don't do that around here

Oh.

think of it as a first christmas gift

(you opened it early but that's fine)

you can get me something next year, if you want

Thank you

Mrs.

you can call me connie

Alright.

Thank you, Connie.

you're welcome loki

* * *


	59. Sweet Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat wife.

* * *

There's a cat in Connie's arms.

It's _big-_ big like an oversized Valentine's teddy bear and a thousand times more fluffy. It's delightfully cinnamon pointed on the face and legs, with white paws, and generally creamy everywhere else. It's big enough to pass as someone's child and Connie certainly carries it like one as it ragdolls in her hold, purring like a perpetually distant motorcycle.

"No pets in the dorm, Connie."

"Excuse me," Connie gestures at the softly chirping pile of nonsense in her muscled arms, "that is my _wife._ "

"Prove it," Sunitha immediately shoots back.

Connie quite literally dips the ragdolling cat like a dancer, just enough to flaunt the large gemstone on its belly. Connie's wife languidly paws in the direction of the floor, completely unbothered.

" _Oh my god, that's adorable,_ " Lakshimi whispers.

"You can look, but you can't touch." 

"Fair enough."

"I'll be back in an hour, strawberry." Connie lays a little kiss on her literal cat wife's fluffy head before setting her down on the couch. "Touch her and I'll kill you," she jokes as she leaves.

Connie's wife stretches tiredly against a couch cushion.

"You're going to try and pet her, aren't you," Lakshimi whispers.

"It's a good way to die," Sunitha answers somberly.

* * *


	60. Water Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only matters some days.

* * *

Connie doesn't like to take showers.

It's not that she can't. It's not that she has anything against being clean. She would just much rather take a bath than a shower.

Baths are fine. Baths are fun! She can scrub down, put whatever assorted nonsense she wants into the water (the stray petals Steven's aura tends to leave behind are certainly a treat), and just kind of unwind for a little bit. She has never once been stressed while taking a tricked out bath.

Connie hates showers.

She hates the noise, she hates the feeling of water constantly pouring down on her like she's about to _drown from the pressure of the entire ocean-_

She just doesn't like showers. Okay?

So she grabs a bath bomb, watching the color mix into the water like a nebula, and doesn't think about it.

* * *


	61. Road Dogs All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans with your wife.

* * *

**Away Team**

when next time you are coming back?

I can come back once anytime in spring.

Asgard is entering talks with Alfheim so there's a general

ceasefire reaching in the campaign until they're done with

all that.

maybe coming back for my spring break?

Did you have something in mind?

break only is for a little days but maybe we could have a little roadtrip

have not seen many this country

neither have i, honestly

mm

i guess you maybe are sick of travelling after all the work though

it's not so bad

and I like being with you

i could be fun

we can test out my car and if it doesn't work out

we can always go home with wolf

ok

but we Have to stop by the terrible gas station stops

It's Tradition

So I've been told

* * *


	62. Is It Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gem Clothing**
> 
> _The relationship between Gems and their clothes is an odd one. Beyond the practical, clothing is not only an expression of self, but an extension of self. For all intents and purposes, a Gem's clothes, whether originating from their gems or not, is part of the body itself. Gems can even perceive a level of sensory data through their clothing when its on their body, vague impressions of touch and texture._
> 
> _Hence, touching a Gem's clothes is no different than touching the Gem herself, so one must be mindful of what's appropriate for the level of closeness._

* * *

Connie thumbs at the sleeve of his shirt draped on the chair. "You did laundry yesterday, so you've got enough clothes right now, right?"

"Yes?" Steven uncertainly answers. "But why are you-"

"Cool, I'm out of shirts." In one swift movement, Connie shrugs Steven's shirt onto herself, much to his stuttering shock.

"That's my shirt," he wavers.

"Yeah. And?"

"You..." He blinks unevenly for a moment. "You're wearing my shirt."

"I told you," she gently repeats as she buttons up the too-large piece of clothing, "I ran out of shirts."

"But..." his song trails off weakly. "...that's _my shirt._ "

"My shirt now." She laughs at the brief panic on his face. "Relax, silly. I'll give it back. I just can't walk around in a sports bra waiting for my laundry to finish." She pauses. "I mean- I _can_ , but I don't want to."

" _Please don't wear me outside,_ " Steven half wheezes.

" _Wear_ you?" Connie sputters. "What are you-" _Oh._ "Is this the form clothes thing?" Connie asks.

Just a touch wide-eyed, not quite managing to look at her, Steven slowly nods his head.

"You've never been this weird when I started wearing your old varsity jacket."

"That's, ah-" Steven breaks off with a little laugh. "I _gave_ it to you, and I don't wear it anymore, so it's not, uh- _me_ , I guess. I-" His song breaks off with a brief line of clicks. "-the clothes are me. Like another part of my body... kind of? It's- it's fine if _I give_ it to someone to borrow, but if someone just _takes_ it and _wears it_ , it's kind of-" 

He trails off with an unsteady blush on his freckled face.

"...Am I crossing a line here?" Connie slowly asks.

An uneasy trill. "I _know_ that this probably doesn't make sense on a human end-"

"Hey." Connie grabs at his hand. "I tell you when there's a human thing, and you go with it even if you don't get it all the way, right?" With his little nod, she takes a breath. "So you tell me." She gestures at the shirt she's half drowning in. "Is this okay?"

Steven tilts his head from side to side. **"It's... odd,"** Vendan's song rolls through. **"Vairam's made off with our clothes before for the fun of it, but we always _give_ them for him to take. But _this_... hm."**

His eyes shutter with a shift of thought.

_"You... are the only person who can do that,"_ Sten concludes. _"We think. It's... fine, I think, if it's you, just-"_ His song trails off. _"-don't wear us outside."_

"Huh." With that, she promptly leans on him with all the few inches her height advantage allows her. "Guess it's an inside day, then."

_"M-my Connie,_ " Steven stutters indignantly, " _you_ are-"

"-your dear innocent knight you love very much and looks very nice in your clothes?" Connie sweetly finishes.

"-absolutely _incorrigible_ ," Steven's song blusters past his blush. "You will be the _death_ of me."

"Who you _love_ ," Connie insists.

Steven laughs just this side of despairingly, practically hiding his face against the short waves of her hair, and they both know she's right.

* * *


	63. Reasons To Get Out Of New York- Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shameless parting words.

* * *

"You got your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Pills?"

Adya blushes just a bit. "Yeah."

"Toothbrush?"

Adya swings her suitcase. "I _have_ already everything, goodness. Let me go already."

Kahaani chuckles. "Alright, alright. I'll see you when break is over." She smirks, because she's a bully like that. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do."

" _Goodbye, Kahaani._ "

Connor's already waiting with the dumb pink Cadillac she won't dare to admit is growing on her as she leaves the dorm with her things.

"You got everything?" he quietly murmurs as he leans down a little for her.

"Yeah, I think so." She gently nudges Wolf's head out of the way as she opens the (definitely Gem extended) trunk of the car, stowing her things. "Did you remember all our stops?"

He smiles, soft enough that maybe she was the only person who would see it, an easy roll of his head as he leans back, half sitting on the hood of the car. "Mm. I think it was _every 7-11_ and _a different Five Guys than the one that betrayed me_ , and that was it, wasn't it?"

"You bully," she giggles as she tries to jostle him, "you forgot about the ocean. You _better_ have written down all of them in toaster brain somewhere."

"I will," his tired song absently chuckles, "I will. As long as you're sure you haven't forgotten anything."

"Ugh, not you too. I packed everything, even the-"

Adya stops.

"Damn it, I forgot the toothbrush."

Connor snickers.

"Shut up," she blusters. "I go back upstairs and get it, okay?"

Connor only hums as he falls back into the car, lounging casually across both front seats like an oversized cat. Sparing him one last flippant gesture, she leisurely goes back up to the dorm.

"Ka _haani?_ " Adya drags out as she opens the door again. "I forgot my-"

"AH!" A pillow quickly clocks her face. "GET OUT!"

"What, what are you-" An ugly red heats on Adya's face. "- _oh._ "

Steven dazedly giggles on Kahaani's bed, shirt half opened while Kahaani herself is straddled right against his gem.

"I was gone," Adya groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "for _less five minutes._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Kahaani shoots back, annoyed. "And you were _leaving._ "

"Five minutes."

"I'm efficient like that," Kahaani flatly responds. Steven purrs sluggishly under her as she shifts to properly look back at Adya. "Now _shoo._ "

"He wasn't even _here_ when I left. Good lord."

"Goodbye, Adya."

"...I still need my-"

" _Fuck off, Adya._ "

=<>=

"Did you get your toothbrush?"

"We are buy toothbrush at store."

"But didn't you go up to get it-"

" _Please just drive._ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! True, it's not the end of the school year, but we really don't have much more to say about it, here.
> 
> We were originally planning to put this arc _in_ this fic, but honestly we decided not to exhaust this fic. It's gotten way longer than expected, after all.
> 
> Adya and Connor's spring break road trip will be given a separate fic called _Road Dogs_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, critique, _your eternal suffering_ , and kudos all equally welcomed.
> 
> And another thanks to Connor's creator/character consultant, Datasage. While I remain the story writer, it's only fair to properly acknowledge what Datasage, Connor, and the associated characters bring to the story. Adya is also Datasage's creation.
> 
> Join the Discord server for draft bits, behind the scenes nonsense, yearning questions of my questionable literary choices, and future stories.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj
> 
> We have a TV Tropes page! Give it some editor love: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ForADiamondIsAMarveledThing


End file.
